


Gamble: Luckwearer and His Majesty

by evilNira



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Smut, What Stays In Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilNira/pseuds/evilNira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That phrase, 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas', is a common knowledge joke, that Las Vegas is a place for debauching without many consequences- if you don't want them to follow you home. Celebrations are in order for Bilbo Baggins, who's just recently been hired at a large publishing company, and his friends want to party with style. A trip to Vegas is something worth the amount- and Bilbo might just find far more than he'd ever imagined on the Strip of Las Vegas.</p>
<p>Something or, someone perhaps, he wants to follow him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakaji/gifts).



> YAY. New story. Another AU. YAY. For those reading "Adventures, and How to Pen Them" don't panic that I'm writing this one too. I don't have an hiatus-status on it, it's still coming along :3 I just had this great idea, chatting with a friend, Sakaji, to make this one. She's my beta/semi-co-author/sounding wall, so this is for her! Shouldn't be long! <3
> 
> Will be yummy-delicious, I promise(hope)!

**Chapter 1: Lucky Hands**

            Bilbo Baggins, or by his more _common_ name _William_ Baggins was not into parties. He enjoyed them, as much as the next, but a party with several good friends, perhaps even in a pool, with movies and games, food of course, that- was what he expected and preferred out of parties.

            Bilbo had finally landed his dream job- and a simpleton house-party would not do. Not for _his_ friends. They decided that a party should be held _in style_ at a classy place, with both high-end associations and crass-as-sin deviations as well. A party _city_ if you will- Las Vegas seemed to come to all their minds, and though initially worried, Bofur, Bombur, and even their older friend Balin and Gandalf joined them for the merriment.

            The party was set for two weeks before Bilbo’s first big day at his new shiny office. They flew down with good clothes, bad clothes, party clothes, and the fanciest things they could find in their closet for a _nice_ hookup. The first day had them all turning to their rooms and spreading out in the coolness of the air conditioning in the hotel. That evening had them down in the casinos, walking from one to the next down the Strip.

            Bilbo had found himself entertained at a particular table, a handsome man with dark hair was _winning_ and made it seem so _effortless_ too. Many had gathered to watch the table but Bilbo was drawn to the dark haired man, who wore a short pony tail, and a beard. He had fierce steely blue eyes that lit up when he’d win, or went dead cold when deciphering another’s cards. Bilbo was captivated. Ridiculously so.

And eventually he had this _wicked_ idea to join.

            He felt stupid as soon as sat beside the man. But he smiled at him and was given one in return, though Bilbo wasn’t sure if it was kindness or just his way of… well. Being nice when he didn’t have to be. His body was flushed with heat all the same though, just for glancing at the handsome man. The dealer said he would deal him in after this round and Bilbo agreed, buying in with a few _hundred._ Sure it wasn’t a lot, but then again, he didn’t want to _waste_ a lot either. From what Bilbo could tell, the man beside him had a few _thousand_ to gamble away. Or win.

            When the dark haired man won that round Bilbo almost _regretted_ being dealt in. Another player left, another joined, and those deep blue eyes settled upon him.

            “You don’t look like a gambler,” he said, and _god_ was his voice deep, a rumble of a noise! Bilbo trembled at the words, at the power behind them. He must have been working in some _high end_ business, that voice was honestly _regal!_

            “I’m not, I’m feeling lucky,” Bilbo huffed. “Or crazy.” A large hand gave a pat to his back, and a laugh escaped the other man.

            “Then I encourage you, _spend_ your money,” Bilbo laughed and so did the other. “I’ll go easy with you.”

            “Oh?” Bilbo wiggled as the deal began to reshuffle the cards, and Bilbo leaned over, curious. “Why do I get such an advantage?”

            “Because you haven’t stopped looking at me since you arrived here,” the man had whispered lowly, against his ear. Chills rushed over his shoulders, down his arms, his body trembled. Tha-That silky voice! His voice grew hoarse itself, trembled.

            “I can’t help but a-appreciate,” the man raised a brow.

            “Indeed?” A smile, small though, tucked in between his mustache and beard. “Then perhaps I will win something more than chips at the end of this game.”

            “You would have to have more than luck to win,” Bilbo tutted, straightening his back and he felt those blue eyes roam over him- no he wasn’t dressed _ridiculously_ fancy, but he cleaned up well. He was wearing deep green slacks, a nice little button up, he and his friends were having a night out-

            They had to look good.

            He _did_ look good.

            “Oh, I have given you one advantage, might I be privy to one?” Bilbo chuckled.

            “You use big words,” Bilbo hummed and the man turned, smirking. “Perhaps you could use those words to sell me on how enjoyable your companionship would be, _in_ and out of a bedroom?”

            “I’ll meet you, and raise you one,” Bilbo glanced over, the man smiling _softly_ then, though honestly, one had to be directly staring to have noticed a large difference. His eyes were smoothed by laugh lines of the smile, not wrinkled in devious thoughts. “I would enjoy your equal participation.”

            “I am willing,” Bilbo returned the smile.

            “If you would allow a stranger to take you to dinner,” the man lowered his eyes, for a split moment looking almost bashful. “I would seek to not _just_ gain access to the bedroom.”

            “And what else, would you seek then?”

            “Might I find something special?” Bilbo blinked, these had to be the worst lines to pick up a _shag_ he’d ever heard of, but _damn_ if they didn’t make him want to just _yank_ the man from the table! “Odd, but I suppose, here in Vegas to ask such a thing.”

            “Not everything stays here,”

            “I would hope it wouldn’t, I’m not a prude, but I’m mostly certainly not a roué,” Bilbo laughed then; he was charmed, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

            “Let’s see how far you can get,” Bilbo murmured and the man agreed.

            They hadn’t even exchanged _names_ and Bilbo wanted nothing more than to have the man in a room, alone, and their clothes streaming off. “I wouldn’t be adverse to a date, if you’re asking.” He chewed his lip, startled at the man’s voice-

            “I am,” his voice rang clear over the loudness and then the dealer asked if they all were ready and began to deal out cards. The minimum pot was 100 hundred dollars. God, Bilbo had made a mistake coming here! Geez! His mind was rapt with focus on the man beside him, but also upon the money he all but _shoved_ into the pot with a swallow. The first round had all of that money going to the man beside Bilbo, whom he started to call Mister Good-Looking, for lack of knowing a name.

            However the next round… had _Bilbo_ winning a fair deal. He waved over his friend Bofur who he had seen wandering during a pause in shuffling. The toymaker had _laughed_ at his friend for joining instead of assurances.

            “A little encouragement would be nice~” Bilbo huffed.

            “Oh sure, like ‘don’t lose all of that, we still need to fly home’, is that good?” Bofur chimed.

            “I have more encouragement from a stranger than you,” Bilbo glanced to… _Good-Looking_ who smirked.

            “I might have been wanting your money,” he teased.

            “Both of you are awful,” And to Bilbo’s _horrified_ glee, he continued to win. A few players came and went, and Bilbo had drawn a crowd from his own… well. What he called _dumb luck!_ It was even _more_ amusing that the man beside him had not shown upset of _any kind_.

            Bilbo had expected the smiles and jibes would fade, but all the man did was smile at him. Would gently give him a nudge during shuffles. God, it was making him nervous! After at least three hours, the man finally gave in with what little he had, and Bilbo had long decided to retire from the game. Bofur and Bombur decided to find somewhere to eat with Balin and Gandalf who had cheered Bilbo on for his winnings. Bilbo was given a sack to carry the chips, and his eyes…

            His eyes desperately sought the man he’d been sitting next to this entire time.

            He chased after him through the tables, tugging upon his arm- “Sir!”

            “Sir, geez, am I that old looking?” He had laughed, when he turned at Bilbo’s request.

            “N… no I just… I don’t know you, or… um… here!” Bilbo began to dive his hand into the sack and drew out a second one. “For you.”

            “You’re _giving_ your money away? What’s a man to do with you?” Bilbo’s cheeks lit up at the comment, made his eyes owl but he lowered his own to the floor. “What is this for, anyway?”

            “P-Part of your own winnings,” but the other laughed.

            “I have mine when I walked away—“

            “But I stole them all!” Bilbo jeered and the dark haired man could only tug the man away from the main aisle, slyly, pleased with himself.

            “Indeed you did, as well as all my luck~” He reached for the hand clasping onto the bag tightly and stroked the back of his hand. “Little lucky rabbit foot.” He teased and Bilbo squeaked and flailed a bit at the soft touch. Had he! He didn’t just! Oh… “But it was a fair game, and I am not a vengeful man. Upset a man as… gorgeous as you walked in and took my winnings maybe… but not upset in the way you might think.”

            Bilbo felt his throat tighten, a flush of heat ran down his entire frame, and more pointedly to his groin.

            “Please?”

            “You’re begging _me_ to take _your_ money?” The man exhaled, stroked his beard. “Why?”

            “I feel bad, but,” He rubbed his neck. “A parting gift? I had fun.”

            “No reason to give me—“

            “Oh bother, please take it you sod, I’m trying to flirt and be nice,” Bilbo growled out, all but _shoving_ the bag against the man’s strong chest. He caught his hand though, as he tried to draw away- he held it and Bilbo gasped again, wiggling.

            “Trying to flirt?” He grinned, humming though as his eyes roamed over Bilbo, though not wolfish in his… _obvious_ appreciation. “I thought you _were.”_ Bilbo chewed his lip. “I’ll accept it, but only because you’ve become so red in the face, I’m sure it is obvious what others think we’re talking about.” Those big hazel-green eyes lowered and wandered a bit before… furtively raising again. “I had a fun game too, despite losing. I think I won something a little better.” He was still gripping Bilbo’s hand, though the blonde knew he could draw his hand away anytime and the other wouldn’t chase after it.

            “A-And what did you win?” That had been the wrong question to ask for those eyes narrowed _just_ the slightest, and in the _sexiest_ way possible. They seemed to get _smokier_ if that could even be _possible_. And that hand of Bilbo’s was raised…

            Raised to a pair of soft dry lips that kissed his knuckles twice! W-What! “… O-Oh…” he let out a gasp of breath and those stunning gray blue eyes lifted to meet his.

            “I’d like to see you again, lucky rabbit,”

            “I-is that my nickname? Lucky Bunny?”

            “Well, granted where we are, I wouldn’t say it on the _streets,”_ the man glanced behind him to the open casino to the streets and people passing by. Bilbo giggled too, squeezed the other’s hand that still held his so _tenderly._ “Would you tell me where you are staying—

            “E-Excalibur- er, the castle,”

            “Yes I know which one is—“

            “R-Room 719,”

            “Eager?” Bilbo’s eyes owled, realizing what he had just sputtered. “My, I just wanted to know if we may meet sometime, now I’m invited to your room?”

            “N! No! Of course not!” Bilbo yanked his hand away though the other seemed _hardly_ upset by the swift action. He knew he had riled the blonde up, was expecting it. “I… I just thought it would have been easier t-to meet.”

            “Because a phone call is such new technology,” Bilbo’s cheeks were _glowing_ red at this point. “I’m at the Luxor.” Bilbo blinked, stunned, when the other ceased his teasing, though the grin was still present. “Fourth floor, room 428.” The man gave him another once-over before he leaned forward, with his free hand he caught Bilbo’s face, and his lips…

            Came to his other cheek. A soft _kiss_ was planted, barely there. The hot breath fluttered his hair and tickled his ear, made Bilbo squirm under such a delicate kiss. “If you would permit me, I’d take you to dinner one night.” He whispered and Bilbo gasped, his free hand reaching and clutching to the man’s _powerful_ biceps.

            “J-Just one?”

            “I’d have several if you desired more,” he pecked that flustered cheek once more, just as chastely before he resumed his earlier distance. Bilbo desperately wanted to _lunge_ at the other man, but he seemed _intent_ on remaining… _proper._

            _Of all places, to remain proper, you do it in Vegas._ Bilbo hummed as he touched his cheek. “I hope to see you again, luckwearer.” Bilbo blushed. “Perhaps I can _spend_ my money upon you, instead of it being stolen away?” He winked as he started to leave Bilbo…

            Bilbo had never felt so _accosted_ in his life!

            And never had _anyone_ swept him so _completely_ off his feet.

            _What am I getting into?_


	2. Little Boy Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's found something to look forward to, that hopefully doesn't cost a lot of money- a hottie. But the crowded bustle of metropolitan is an easy place to become lost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I see it's labeled explicit, and I know you're all like "um wtf, no smex first chapter, let's get on with it" so enjoy this one =D 
> 
> If you're wondering why chapter 1 was short, it was meant to be a wordy one-shot, and when I started writing, thirty pages later, realized, it could not be a one shot. SO. Have a chaptered fic, peeps. More explicit-y things to cum!

             **Chapter 2: Little Boy Lost**

            Bilbo exclaimed _quite happily_ that he was smitten with a gambler. Bofur knew of the man, at least, recognized whom Bilbo had delighted in recounting and agreed when his friend went on to describe how _gentlemanly_ the man had been.

            When they all gathered around to find out what this dream-boat’s name was, Bilbo realized he had still not gotten it. In fact… he had only gotten a room number!

            His companions were disappointed, in a teasing fashion. How could their lonely friend, who had obviously had such _delicious_ ideas of the man, let him go without a name? Let alone a phone number!

            “I! I have his room number!” He huffed and the others were unconvinced he had been successful. Bilbo had believed himself to be extremely successful, despite his friends playful banter. That night, however, Bilbo found himself in his bed, furled in the sheets, Bilbo… was stricken awake. With _fever._

            That man at the poker table had done more than just kiss _him._ He was riled now, and he pressed his hand down against his awakened cock, swallowed thickly. He _was_ alone, but _damn_ now he _did_ regret not getting a number. It wasn’t as if he could just walk over to another hotel, desperate and wanting- that would not be the right impression! His hand slipped under his shorts, it was far too hot to wear anything more than that during the summer heat.

            When had his cock become so hard? He’d fallen asleep with ease, and now? Now, he groaned the moment his hand wrapped around the hot flesh, bucked as soon as his fingers teased precum about the head. Shit, he didn’t even have a _name_ to call. He scrambled from his shorts, and parted the sheets, the bright lights of the Strip down below only dimly lighting Bilbo’s hotel room. His hand began to stroke in firm successions- he’d never been _hard_ enough or _aroused_ enough to _not_ need lube of _some_ sort! But his own precum had smoothed this whole process. Before he could even really _work_ himself into a sweat, it was beading upon his forehead and neck, matting curly hair to his damp skin.

            His thumb flicked over the head as he slowed for just a moment, watching his dick twitch with need, watching precum drip from its tip. “D-Damn… that … gorgeous man!” He shut his eyes and let the memories wash over him as he parted a leg, as he began to stroke again faster. Dark hair, it had been wavy, curled at the ends when tucked into a ponytail, his beard was trimmed, it’d feel like _sin_ across more sensitive skin like his nipples.

            And he pinched one to liven up the fantasy he was falling into. He smelled good too, some frilly cologne no doubt, but it was used in proper portions, just a hint of smoke and wood and earth, rich like the man before him in his mind’s eye. He bucked into his hand recalling his sultry voice, deep, he didn’t even need to _try_ to make it sexy, it just _was_. How many men or women had that dark haired man bedded by his voice _alone?_ Bilbo tossed his head against the pillow, burying his face into it to douse his moaning, his nameless cries of a man who’d made him so _twisted_. “G-God I’m close…” how would the other react? Would he hold him off, suck him dry?

            Would he tease and a press a finger to his lips, let Bilbo suck upon them before he’d shove them deep into his ass? His body clenched and arched from the bed with _thoughts._

            _Fucking **thoughts!**_ The blonde stroked faster, eyes barely open to witness his hips bucking into his own hand. He was vaguely aware he was close, at least _visually._ His body was well aware, and _desperate_ for a release- and he came, biting into the pillow to grit his teeth against one another, stroking his pulsating cock as it spurted across his stomach. His whimpers began to soften, his breathing remained uneven and the sweat was cooling feverish skin.

            His body trembled, and the satisfaction was short-lived. He huffed as he threw himself out of bed to fetch a cool cloth for his face and stomach. Cum stretched nearly up to his neck and when he saw himself in the mirror, he groaned at the sight.

            That man had just made Bilbo more needy for his attention. That release had hardly been satisfying.

            He’d _never_ experienced that with anyone before.

            _Damn you Good Looking. Damn your beautiful… everything!_

 _\---------------------------------------_      

            He woke ill-content, but a warm delicious breakfast soon changed him for the better. His friends still teased him for not getting a number, but they insisted he should seek this hottie out, if he could find him. If anything, leave a note under his door.

            It was nearly noon as they were walking down the Strip when a little boy ran out of one of the casino doors, sobbing. Bilbo saw him, and went to him first. “Hey little guy…” the moppy brown hair whirled around when big chestnut wet eyes stared up at him. “It’s alright.” Bilbo stayed some distance away, to ease the boy who wiped his eyes a bit of his tears. “Are you lost?”

            “I can’t find my Uncle! Or my brother!” He looked around helplessly. Desperately. Then he turned back to Bilbo. “Have you seen them?”

            “What’s your name?”

            “Kili,” Bilbo smiled. “My Uncle, and brother, they look just like me.” Bofur had chuckled as did Balin.

            “They look _just like_ you?” Bilbo kneeled down and Kili came a little closer. “They have, cute brown curls?” He tugged a soft brown wavy strand and the boy giggled.

            “No, my brother has blonde hair!”

            “Does his hair have waves, just like this?”

            “Yeah! And! He’s got blue eyes, like our Uncle!” The boy was gripping Bilbo’s arms then with excitement. “What’s your name? Will you help me find them?”

            “Of course, Kili,” Bilbo smiled and he heard the others sigh. “My name is Bilbo.” He stood and extended his hand to the little boy. “Do you know which hotel you're staying at?”

            “The big Sphinx!” He cheered. “Did you know the sphinx is a king of Egypt?” Regurgitating what he’d heard or saw or read, perhaps.

            “Really, on vacation and we’re playing babysitters?” Balin tutted lightly.

            “Go on, I’ll catch up later,” Bilbo insisted. The other’s agreed, reluctantly, but carried on in the other direction.

            “Your friends are leaving you?” Bilbo nodded. “You won’t get lost?”

            “Nope,” Bilbo smiled and pointed to the castle-hotel across the way. “See, I’m staying with the Knights of the Round Table.” Kili’s eyes _wowed_ at the other hotel and they talked along the way, Kili describing his family. He stopped and Bilbo asked if he was thirsty, then- “Actually, do you want some ice cream?” Those big chestnut eyes widened in glee. They stopped at a little shop with a big line for ice cream, and Bilbo made sure Kili got exactly which flavor he wanted. They ate before they went outside in the blazing heat, Bilbo gave him water to make sure that the little boy was dehydrated. They came to the Luxor and just as Bilbo was heading towards the help desk he felt Kili tug.

            “Fili!” He cooed and Bilbo let his hand go as the little boy darted to a blonde child some distance away.

            “Uncle Thorin, Uncle Thorin! I found Kili!” The blonde went dive bombing towards Kili, hugging him happily and Bilbo’s eyes sought this _Uncle Thorin_ and froze.

            Uncle Thorin… was the… Good Looking man from last night.

            If Bilbo looked shocked, then it was mirrored upon Thorin’s face as well.

            He’d been worried- they had stepped out of the other casino leaving his brother with Kili, and apparently, his brother had lost Kili in the process. He was pacing in the Luxor, waiting for something, reported it where he could. And then here- seeing the young gambler from the night before relieved _many_ things _beyond_ his nephew being returned.

            “Fili! Fili come meet Mister Bilbo!” Kili had tugged his older brother to Bilbo who kneeled down to meet Fili.

            “You’re just like your brother described you,” Fili’s cheeks lit and he giggled. “Big blue eyes, ah, and you have cute blonde hair too.” He tugged little strands upon both their heads, making the brothers nudge one another in excitement.

            “Thank you for finding my brother!” Fili hugged Bilbo and he laughed and then Kili reached to hug him too.

            “He got me ice cream!” Bilbo had heard a groan from above, Thorin, was standing there, smiling though. The two brothers wiggled about, happy to be reunited when Bilbo stood.

            “Nice to see you again, _Thorin,”_ Bilbo said with a heavy blush upon his own cheeks.

            “You as well, Bilbo,” he glanced to the playing boys at their legs. “Mind if I call you that?”

            “Do you think I have _another_ name I secretly go by?”

            “Maybe that is your secret name,” Thorin smiled. “I didn’t expect to be reintroduced by them… but. Thorin.” He extended a hand and Bilbo smiled, took it.

            “Bilbo,” Kili and Fili tugged upon Thorin’s slacks.

            “Mister Bilbo was really nice to me, Uncle,” Kili said. “And I had a good time, can we please please _please_ spend the day with Mister Bilbo?”

            “Now, you can’t just—“

            “Kili said he got ice cream with Mister Bilbo, do I get ice cream too? I helped to find Kili!” Fili exclaimed and Thorin looked up apologetic, but Bilbo was already kneeling down again with a grin.

            “We can get ice cream for you, Fili, if your Uncle won’t mind,” his eyes darted up playfully and Thorin sighed, but smiled as he nodded his agreement.

            “You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. They’re monsters, really,” Thorin chided and Bilbo shrugged.

            “Well, I get to spend the day with you as well, don’t I?” He looked off bashfully. “It can be bared.” Thorin called his sister who was relieved and said not to lose them again and Thorin added that, a nice _blonde bunny_ returned Kili. Bilbo’s eyes _owled_ at Thorin who was grinning and Bilbo _swore_ he heard a squeal of delight. “A blonde bunny? _And_ you told your sister about me?”

            “Yeah… She was actually disappointed in me, then hit me after I’d told her,” He sighed, rubbing his head. “She said I was an idiot I didn’t get a number.”

            “Y… You too?” Thorin’s eyes lifted. “Er, my friends were angry that I didn’t either, not even a name. I thought it pretty significant, that I’d gotten… where you were staying, and a room...” Thorin was grinning now. “But then they crushed those dreams, asking if I really could have marched over there and gone in!”

            “We can be idiots together, then,” but Bilbo drew out his phone, and Thorin laughed, then they exchanged numbers. Bilbo’s cheeks were simply _unable_ to return a normal color. Each took a boy by the hand and Bilbo asked what they had planned on doing. “Cirque de Soleil may be having... something special, I guess.” Thorin shrugged. “It’s a near sold-out show.”

            “O…Oh,” Bilbo frowned and Thorin caught it.

            “I have _an extra_ ticket, bunny,” Bilbo pouted at him and Thorin smirked. “My sister was going to come, but she wanted to… go to the… pamper… herself.”

            “A day spa?”

            “That,” Thorin pointed with a smile. “So, don’t look so down~” Bilbo’s cheeks darkened again and they went to the same ice cream Bilbo had taken Kili, and the brothers picked out Fili’s ice cream and Thorin turned, with money offered to Bilbo.

            “I don’t need your money,” Thorin sighed.

            “For Kili, of course,” Thorin insisted and Bilbo put his money away for Thorin.

            “Please,” He sighed. “I don’t need your money.” He smiled again and Thorin paid for Fili’s cone and a small scoop of his own. Kili insisted that it was the best ice cream and soon Fili soon did too. Thorin chuckled and Bilbo did the same, but Thorin had gotten a wicked idea. He scooped a bit out, and offered it to Bilbo who shook his head, but Thorin insisted. So Bilbo opened his mouth to the small scoop, humming as the spoon drew out of his mouth.

            “This _is_ the best ice cream,” Thorin licked what remains of ice cream there were upon his spoon after Bilbo, making the blonde gasp and look away quickly. Kili and Fili were happy that their Uncle agreed, but Bilbo, he couldn’t _look_ at Thorin! They ended up hailing a cab after ice cream for the Cirque de Soleil performance. They were seated quite close and even Bilbo was excited for the show.

            “I’ve never been,” Bilbo admitted, sitting beside Thorin, due to the brothers’ _insistence_ , though they kept arguing who should sit next to Bilbo. Bilbo huffed and sat them both down in the chair next to him. “Now you can both sit next to me.” He tutted and they giggled and Thorin turned to him.

            “Handfuls, told you,”

“No more than you were,” Bilbo said as he sunk a bit more comfortably with a grin. Thorin raised a brow high to that.

            “And, how have I been a handful to you?” This was said against his ear, a low whisper and Bilbo’s mouth fell open in a silent moan. His eyes were shut tight and he looked away, chewed his lip.

            “You should _know,”_ Bilbo huffed then, eyeing Thorin and the man smirked in return.

            “I know _not,”_ He teased and Bilbo groaned.

            “You’re telling me I’m the only one that was…” he glanced to the two squirming boys, but they seemed mostly oblivious to the adults flirting. So Thorin leaned in, offered his ear to Bilbo. “Are you telling me I’m the only one that rolled around in bed last, desperate?” He rolled the word over his tongue, growling it out. He met Thorin’s eyes and caught those deep blue eyes fluttering, mouth parting for air. “I wasn’t, was I?” Thorin grabbed his wrist, though not at all with threat or an urgency, just, squeezed it.

            “Fair enough,” He huffed and took a large breath. He eyed Bilbo then- “I’d never thought that having a name to a face would make… the moment more _intense.”_ He groaned and Bilbo was smirking, wiggling in his seat.

            Though despite the two adults thinking the young faces beside them did not hear, they were correct about that. But they did know what was going on. They understood those innocent smiles reserved for one another, and Fili and Kili pinky-promised to get their Uncle with Bilbo tonight. They’d figure it out.

            The show had them all entranced. The performance had their hearts soaring, and halfway through, Thorin’s hand sought Bilbo’s. Their fingertips explored fingers, hands, wrists and forearms, but nothing more- it was the most sensual and oddly _sexually_ frustrating thing Bilbo had ever sat through. Kili and Fili declared they were hungry, and wanted to go out with Bilbo and Uncle for dinner. “What kind of food do you two want?”

            “You guys eat veggies?” Bilbo teased and Fili and Kili nodded, though Kili with less enthusiasm than his brother. They found a small hamburger joint nearby, and sat down, Fili with Thorin and Kili with Bilbo. When they had enough time to browse the menu for drinks, a waitress came by, cooing at cute Fili and Kili were.

            “We’re out with our daddies!” Kili exclaimed and Bilbo choked on his water.

            “Yeah! We just came from the circus!” Thorin half covered his face with his hand as the waitress giggled at the boy’s replies.

            “What to do you two want to drink?”

            “Milkshakes!”

            “Chocolate!”

            “And for your daddies?” Bilbo sputtered and Thorin rose his head with a smile.

            “The same please, and um, two IPA’s too, for the uh…” Thorin glanced to Bilbo who was red with embarrassment. “Dads…” She smiled and left and the boys just continued to giggle. “What is wrong with you two?” Thorin chided and they sunk a bit, but he could not remain mad for long, nor frustrated. “You do know Bilbo is—“

            “You don’t like Mister Bilbo?” Fili had asked and Thorin sighed.

            “We just thought you liked him, Uncle,” Bilbo glanced up to Thorin who sighed again, raising his eyes to meet Bilbo’s.

            “I do,” he said softly.

            “Then how come you’re mad?” Kili asked and Bilbo patted Kili’s head.

            “Because we’re not really your dads, and you know that,” Bilbo said. “Lying isn’t a good thing.” They bowed their heads. “You know that too. But I suspect you just want to see your Uncle happy.” They nodded.

            “We do!” Bilbo glanced over with a smile. “So you’ll make him happy right?” Bilbo’s eyes owled and Thorin smirked.

            “They’re tricky aren’t they?” Thorin teased. “Thought you had them all wrapped around your finger.” Bilbo sighed, rubbing his cheeks with embarrassment. “I’ve given up trying to be clever. They’re more clever.” Bilbo smiled though.

            “So will you make Mister Bilbo happy too, Uncle Thorin? He gets red like this when you look at him!” Fili teased, pointing and Bilbo ducked his head, covering his face completely and Thorin snorted in laughter as the brothers did too, giddy.

            “If he’ll give me a chance, I’d like to,” Bilbo looked between his fingers, and all Thorin could do was smile, and Bilbo eventually returned it. Their milkshakes distracted the brothers for the time being, and eventually food did as well.

            Bilbo discovered Thorin was a director at a large publishing company, and that he had recently transferred to a new publishing house. Because it was so far, he’d was going to have to move and so this vacation had been formed to celebrate his partial promotion and the move closer to his family.Bilbo also admitted he had just gotten a new job at a publishing house, and that he was thrilled since it was his first _real_ step in the direction he wanted to go in. Thorin said he was sure he’d do well, and Bilbo congratulated him on his step up too. When they returned to the Luxor, Thorin’s sister, as Bilbo assumed when the brothers ran to her, greeted them.

            “Hi, you must be Bilbo,” She smiled. “I’m Dis. Mother to these babes, and younger sister to Thorin.”

            “I am indeed, Bilbo,” She had shining blue eyes as well, dark hair like her brother, and her husband came, kissed her cheek and greeted his boys. He was blonde with chestnut eyes; at least that explained the boys looking a bit different. “It’s nice to meet you.”

            “Did Kili thank you for helping him back? Did you thank this young man?”

            “I did mama,” He smiled in her arms. “Thank you Mister Bilbo!” He beamed and Bilbo nodded.

            “Try not to get lost again,”

            “It was our awful brother!” She huffed, though Thorin laughed, so it must not have been a real threat. “Well, I’ll leave you two for the moment, have to tuck in the rascals!”

            “Can we see Mister Bilbo again?” They had asked as the family turned away. All she told them was that they would have to ask his boyfriend, and they asked who that was- all Bilbo heard was “Ask your Uncle tomorrow”. Thorin rubbed his face, apologetic.

            “My family,” He groaned. “Sister at least.” He chuckled and faced Bilbo more entirely. “I didn’t thank you properly for finding my nephew.” His hands reached for Bilbo’s and he trembled.

            “N… No need, Thorin,” He grinned. “I was more than happy to see him home.”

            “I hope that is not how you weave yourself into other men’s lives, stealing their children away and then luring them out on such a good days,” Bilbo’s cheeks flushed and he looked off.

            “I am not in the habit of…!” He huffed. “J-Just you.” Thorin apparently had been _wanting_ that reply for he leaned over, pecking him upon the cheek, chaste, but not as soft as it had been the night before.

            “I’d like to take you out to dinner, tomorrow, if you’d have me,”

            “Ugh, of course!” Bilbo groaned, trying to draw his hands from Thorin’s but found the man had tightened his grip to keep him close. “T… Thorin.” He started to turn, towards the doors of the Luxor, tugging Bilbo along.

            “You said you were staying at the Excalibur?”

            “You’re not walking _me_ home are you?”

            “May I?” Bilbo sighed, but nodded and felt his arm be scooped up into Thorin’s, tugging him closer. “Sorry for my nephews pulling the uh ‘daddies’ comment.” Bilbo turned then.

            “Yes, I’m so mad at you and them,” Bilbo rolled his eyes and Thorin watched him softly. “I see what they were trying to do.” Their eyes met- “A-And I’m not upset. Shocked maybe. You must not get a lot of hotties who you’re sweet on.”

            “Not…” Thorin sighed. “No, I don’t I suppose.” He rubbed his neck and Bilbo smiled.

            “So I’m sort of special,”

            “And they like you, so they want me to keep you, for their own uses,” he chuckled. “I’ve had a few lovers who weren’t very friendly or family-oriented, even knowing I had nephews I was close with. So, I’m… a bit surprised they warmed up. And you did too.”

            “What because we’re in Sin City, I need to be crass and only want the prize between your legs?” Thorin’s mouth fell open and Bilbo’s eyes rounded as he realized what he’d said. “Um…” Thorin snorted and Bilbo nudged him. “What? It’s true. Two days, and I’ve had more sweet talk than I’ve had _in_ two years of a relationship… How… old are you?”

            “41,” Bilbo blinked at Thorin's response. “No, really I am that old.”

            “Where?” gaped Bilbo, Thorin chuckled at his disbelief. “I’m 28. Er. 29.” He winced a bit when Thorin turned towards him- “That doesn’t… put you off?”

            “You’re going to have to try a bit harder to rid me~” He nuzzled against ear, placing another soft kiss there before they stepped within the Excalibur. They took the elevator to Bilbo’s room and the blonde fumbled with his keycard before he turned back to Thorin. “Dinner tomorrow?”

            “I s-said yes, already,” He huffed, finally opening the door, turning to Thorin. “W… When?”

            “Six alright with you?” He stroked his arm softly and Bilbo shivered, taking a deep breath.

            “T-That’s good,” Thorin stepped closer, watching Bilbo tense up, lean up too, just the slightest. He pressed another soft kiss to his cheek.

            “Good night, little Blonde Bunny,” he said huskily against ear.

            “A-Are you ever going to _actually_ kiss me?” Bilbo managed to squeak out and Thorin leaned back to eye him. Quite suddenly Bilbo felt his chest tighten, fearful he’d scared the man or something worse. Thorin’s hand wound around the back of his neck, bringing Bilbo against him as their mouths collided. He squeaked against the strength of the man before him, mewling against the strong kiss. A hot wet tongue came and lapped at his lips, but he was already parting them.

            He was sucked of his breath, gasping for air as Thorin wrapped his free arm around his waist, their bodies flushed together and Bilbo fell into the embrace. That thick strong tongue of Thorin’s counted teeth and explored his mouth and Bilbo tried to keep up, his tongue hooking with the others. He sucked upon that muscle and Thorin moaned, squeezing the blonde slightly as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Bilbo’s hands rolled up over Thorin’s chest and into his ponytail, one tugging it out of the tie, the other tangling into thick dark hair. They both moaned and Bilbo pressed _his_ tongue into Thorin’s hot mouth, being drawn in. Their fingers tightened and when they pulled apart, their tongues did _not_ want to part- the tips touching until Bilbo sunk back to his feet, having stood upon his tiptoes to kiss Thorin. “W… Well…” Bilbo gasped and drew his hands away, and gasped. “I’M! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pull your tie out…”

            “That’s what you’re concerned for?” Thorin laughed, covering Bilbo’s mouth again with his own, though the kiss was _far_ more subdued than before, a simple kiss. He nibbled upon Bilbo’s bottom lip, sucking on it softly before drawing back. “I’m afraid I’ll be waddling back to my room.”

            “M-My room is—“

            “Off limits for the moment,” he smiled. “I said I was gentleman, not a profligate.”

            “A-Awful sod is what you are,” Bilbo tutted, leaning against the now _shut_ door, chest heaving. “G-God…” he touched his mouth and saw the most _pleased_ grin spread over Thorin’s lips. Having his hair down gave him an even more _regal_ look. Bilbo gave him a shove away lightly. “Oh get out before I cum here in the hall!” He hissed and Thorin cupped his cheek and kissed the other.

            “Good night, Bilbo,” the other mewled. “I’ll meet you downstairs, at the café, at 6 then?” Bilbo nodded, flustered still and he parted after another chaste kiss to reddened lips and turned. He half tied his hair back but it was messy and he tried to do it for as long as Bilbo could see for until he turned the corner.

            Bilbo collapsed into bed _thrilled-_ and texted Thorin until his eyelids grew heavy. He fell asleep, texting Thorin.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's gotten that date, that number and that man's name. So what's left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many hits, it has only been a few hours since I posted this (Chp. 2 I mean), you dirty dirty readers *loves you all* :3 I hope you're all enjoying this as much I am writing it, I could write forever! Here's your lovely explicit-y loveliness as promised!
> 
> I feel a bit timid posting this (here have a little rant) and I'm not timid about the sex (written far too much, know too much for timidness), just hesitant of finishing this off (>__>) We'll see what happens!

             **Chapter 3: Date Night**

            Bilbo was fussed over, redressed, fussed over again and then redressed a third time. Bilbo finally huffed and shooed his friends from room. He sagged against the door, a tie about his neck, shirt undone and slacks crinkled. “God what am I doing?” He ran a hand through his hair and texted Thorin, asking what sort of clothes to wear and Thorin had only replied with _“ones that cover your body, would be most appropriate. All of it”_ Bilbo groaned and huffed.

_“Yes, thank you I figured that. I meant, classy? Should I be drawing out my Sunday best? Or shorts and a tee?”_ There was a long time before Thorin responded.

_“Something nice, and whatever it is, I’m sure it will be fine, stop, stop fussing it’s making me fuss,”_ Bilbo laughed and nervously undid his clothes and found something a bit more simple. He had a pair of sandy-colored dress pants he _loved_ and slipped them on. He tucked in a cream button up, a green vest and couldn’t decide whether the blue jacket or red looked best, so he asked his friends who… weren’t sure either.

_“Out of the colors, red or blue, which do you like best?”_

_“Dear god, are you still picking out your clothes?”_ Bilbo could practically _hear_ the huff in the older man’s voice. His fingers waited nervous. _“I suppose it depends on what else you're wearing, but, red. Red on you is better.”_ Bilbo sighed and turned about. He redid his hair several times before his friends who were cooing and cat-calling.

            “O-Oh shut up will you!” Bilbo huffed, slamming the bathroom door. It was just a date! Nothing ridiculous o-or… anything! And he waited in his room pacing until six o’clock rolled around. He was pacing, his chest was tight, but his friends shoved him down to the elevator. They walked _several_ feet behind him so that he couldn’t escape. Bilbo picked at his clothes as he wandered to the café, looking back.

            There were plenty of people there in nice clothes, meeting others, and he wasn’t sure what Thorin was wearing. He wandered to a man clad in a deep sapphire- he looked like one of the staff Bilbo had seen wandering around at Excalibur- “Excuse me I—Thorin!”

            Thorin had turned upon the words, eyeing Bilbo with a smile.

            “I do hope you didn’t think I _worked_ here,” Bilbo’s eyes widened and Thorin chuckled though he did not let his eyes drop invasively. “See the red suits you.” He tugged upon the faux-velvet jacket with a smile- it was a nice jacket, dressy with gold buttons to match the green vest underneath, a similar gold button design there as well. He glanced up and saw a group of people watching with perked eyes and attentions. “I take it your friends?” Bilbo glanced over, his eyes rounding again and tried to wave them off without being caught.

            “Ah, y-yeah,” He rubbed his neck. “They um… came to tease me, since I was a mess earlier.”

            “I could tell,” Bilbo gulped and Thorin chuckled. “Most amusing, though.” Bilbo _groaned_ to that and as they started to leave, Thorin glanced over, seeing Bilbo’s friends sagging in what looked like defeat.

            Clearly they expected a show.

            Thorin stopped Bilbo and captured him in his arms, kissing him solidly upon the lips, groaning as Bilbo writhed against him, in part trying to escape, the other… _trying_ to draw nearer. Their tongues clashed and Thorin won out, bringing the blonde closer into him, they only parted for air and of course, for the cheers of Bilbo’s friends. Bilbo looked _humiliated_ , his cheeks red from more than the kiss as he stormed off with Thorin in tow. Once outside, Thorin stopped Bilbo from marching off, throwing his large coat over his shoulders. “I am sorry for that.” He chuckled, taking another look over his shoulder, fixing his collar, before facing Bilbo. “They seemed so disappointed that we were just _leaving_.” Bilbo shook his head.

            “I wasn’t… expecting it,” Thorin smiled.

            “Will you let me make up for it?”

            “…F-Fine,” Bilbo murmured. “N-Not that I really held it against you.” Though the wide smile had Bilbo reflecting the grin.

            “Come along then,” He fluffed his coat at his neck-

            “Are you wearing _fur?”_ Thorin glanced down to Bilbo.

            “It’s fake,” He said. “What, do I look over dressed?”

            “No you just look like a King, or something,” Bilbo responded, cheeks lighting. Thorin looked good, no matter what he wore, he just carried a regal sort of air. The mid-thigh coat just _added_ to his regality.

            “Come then, be my prince-consort,”

            “Oh you even know the proper _words,”_ Bilbo tutted. “Do you cease to impress?”

            “Never, I would not dare,” He grinned and wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s shoulder, and hummed when Bilbo wrapped one about his waist. They caught a taxi again, and stopped out in front of this _jungle-looking_ restaurant. Bilbo was awing at it’s magnificence. “Two for Thorin.” He murmured when they had stepped inside after the greeter asked if they had reservations. It was warm within the restaurant and- jungle themed. Large animatronics lined the walls, beautiful water fountains were by every booth, large fish tanks with exotic fish speckled the dining halls.

            “This is place is _amazing,”_ Thorin smiled as they were given a warm booth to sit at. They were sitting beside an elephant, with a few birds peering from the shrubbery. “Wow!” The sounds were of a real rainforest too, small misters coming down to glaze the _live_ plants surrounding them. “Okay, what do you want of me, it’s yours, have it.” Bilbo offered and Thorin laughed.

            “Your company is enough,” Thorin glanced to the menu and then lifted his eyes—“Actually. Whatever you want.” He tapped the menu. “Anything, don’t pick something based on a number, please.” Bilbo swallowed, and just about _everything_ was over thirty dollars and he choked a bit. Well, he’d brought enough, but still! Their server was young, asked if they wanted to start with drinks. “Yes, can we get a bottle of the house red.”

“Merlot or—“

            “Merlot, thank you,” he turned to Bilbo who said that would be fine. They scanned over the menu and Bilbo peered up over at Thorin who was shrugging from his coat, setting it aside to retake his menu. Bilbo felt his throat grow tight but, avoided eye contact when Thorin glanced up.

            It amused the older man to no end, that the blonde seemed _shaken_ up by a date. The server returned with the bottle and Thorin tasted it first before just agreeing it would do fine. They ordered their food and Thorin was happy the blonde now did not have a menu to hide behind. Their wine poured, he raised his glass and Bilbo shakily reached for his- “Come now, what has changed since yesterday?” Bilbo swallowed the wine with a pained face.

            “N-Nothing,”

            “You’re trembling like a leaf,” Bilbo blushed and played with the stem of the glass.

            “It’s just… alright, so it’s been a long time since I was on a real date,” his eyes glanced to Thorin. “E-Even longer since I had to dress up, _this_ nicely for someone because I wanted too.” His hands lowered into his lap and Thorin sat through Bilbo’s ramblings. “I’m sorry, I’m making this awkward for no reason.”

            “It’s not for _no_ reason,” Thorin chided softly, but Bilbo sighed. “So tell me something else.” Bilbo’s eyes flew up. “I work at a publishing company, you _will_ be working at one soon. What did you do before?” Bilbo swallowed and eventually their conversations flowed easily. Bilbo was an avid reader, enjoyed his fair share of movies, and was a simple lover, needing little to know he was well-kept. He adored people like Thorin, strong willed and courageous though Thorin would have argued his courage around the young blonde; he made him nervous.

            Their dinner served, they spent their time laughing, feeding one another and sipping the whole bottle of wine. Bilbo was still awe-struck when the check was delivered after, Thorin stuck his card within, and handed it before Bilbo could have even _peeped_ at the bill. “What?”

            “You just _paid_ that huge bill!”

            “I did, does that really surprise you?” He thought of Thorin, and what he knew and thought it wasn’t _surprising_ so much as he was shocked the man had done it, without thought. “Besides, if you want, we can take turns if it makes you feel more comfortable, but I would like to pay for this one.” Bilbo’s cheeks colored.

            “Men like you don’t exist where I live,” Thorin smirked, but chuckled and said men like Bilbo didn’t exist where _he_ lived. They finished their wine and placed their jackets back on as they exited the restaurant, Bilbo in far higher spirits than he thought. He was nervous, but now it was pleasant, anticipating the nights future exploits. “So, what next?”

            “That depends on you, little bunny,” Thorin smiled. “We could go to the Mirage, they should have a water-work show in a bit.” Bilbo beamed, yes, he hadn’t gone to see it yet! Thorin hailed the taxi and Bilbo paid for it, insisting he do _something._ They stepped out and there were not many people there to watch. So Bilbo went to the rail, and Thorin came to stand beside him. More people gathered and soon Bilbo’s teeth began to chatter. “Cold?” Bilbo nodded a bit and then Thorin moved…

            Came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms and his big coat about the smaller body, leaning against him and Bilbo gasped. “Better?” Bilbo nodded and Thorin smiled- the announcer came out and presented the light and water show with their custom music.

            When it had finished Bilbo was starting to shiver again. “My, you are not good for the desert are you?” He teased, turning Bilbo to face him, rubbing his arms as the man pouted at him.

            “I didn’t realized it got _this_ cold some nights,” He huffed but Thorin just smiled.

            “Come along then, we’ll go inside,” Bilbo was jittery now, and his shivers also reflected this nervous energy.

            “So I have to ask, who’s room _are_ we going too?”

            “I assume your friends are awaiting you?” Bilbo nodded, agreeing they might be. “Then mine will be fine.” Bilbo raised his eyes.

            “Your nephews?”

            “With their mother, a few rooms down, we made reservations at different times and asked them to be nearby,” He sighed. “So, it’ll be private for the night at least.” He whispered against Bilbo’s ear and the blonde whimpered softly. They came in and Thorin led him to the elevator, though did not caress or press himself to Bilbo. He let him enter first and drew his large coat off first, then- saw his clothes all over the floor. “Ugh, those two.”

            “They threw your shit _everywhere,”_ Bilbo giggled.

            “Yes, they have a habit of rummaging,” he sighed and bent to pick half of it up, tossing it towards his suitcase and dresser. “Must be payback. I must have forgotten something, my sister wouldn’t let them destroy my room just because.” He saw a note, and saw a note written from his nephews. “Ugh.”

            “What?” Bilbo turned.

            “Um… she made them write that they wanted to see you, and that I should have…” he sighed and handed Bilbo the note, who read it, eyes owling.

            “ ‘Make kissy faces’?”

            “They’re kids,” Thorin chided, though Bilbo could see his cheeks turn pink from it.

            “So they think if you make kissy faces at people, you’re dating whoever you made them at?” Thorin groaned and nodded.

            “I might have said I was making eyes at you, yesterday,” He rubbed his neck. “And I never told them I was going to see you tonight. I didn’t want… to be bothered with them for the night. So I told them I was going out on a date. They were really upset.” Bilbo set the note down and stood before Thorin.

            “I wouldn’t have minded if we had to wait until they were fast asleep to get you alone,” He was holding the dark lapels of Thorin’s light jacket with a wry smile. “It would have been worth the wait.” Thorin’s hands came along his forearms, cupping his elbows to keep him in place.

            “I did not want to wait,” though heavy with lust, it was sincere and sweet, so Bilbo stood upon his tiptoes again to find those soft lips beneath tickling whiskers. Thorin’s hands moved to Bilbo’s back, wrapping arms around him to bring him close. It was slow at first, tender, Thorin drawing Bilbo’s red jacket from his arms, teasing the blonde to the bed to undo his vest. Bilbo fell against it as Thorin ground their hips together softly, making his voice echo in the room. The blonde quickly covered his mouth with a blush, but Thorin drew his hand aside and kissed him again, kissed to his neck and Bilbo squeaked, hands combing into his dark hair and undoing the tie to it.

            Bilbo loved his long hair, streaming his fingers through it and keeping that mouth close to his skin as Thorin’s hands pressed his jacket off his trembling shoulders. Those nimble hands undid the buttons to his shirt and was drawing it apart when Bilbo reached to Thorin’s clothes, to _silver_ buttons.

            “You have to be as naked as me,” Bilbo tutted and Thorin sat back a bit to allow Bilbo the opportunity to draw his clothes off. Bilbo was diligent, but he was teasing too. He drew from underneath Thorin and perched himself upon his lap as he unbuttoned _all of_ his shirts, sliding each of them off individually, carefully, as he kissed Thorin. Their tongues lapped outside of their mouths and Bilbo drew back to smirk before he ducked down to Thorin’s neck, combing his hair aside. He nibbled the column of his neck, kissing up to his ear and nipping the lobe as his hands finally slid against hot skin of his chest. He drew back immediately to see, mouth parting in awe- strong muscles, and dark curled chest hair, sprinkled at his chest and a soft trail down towards his belly. “Never was fancy on hair~” Thorin quirked as Bilbo let a hand play with the soft curls at his chest as their eyes met.

            “Seem to pretty smitten with it now,” Bilbo hummed and leaned up to kiss him again.

            “Maybe you’re just an exception~” He returned the tease, as Thorin captured him, pinning him to the bed with his weight. Bilbo knew he could have escaped, but, he didn’t want to. His heart beginning to quicken as their mouths became more fierce, as hands began to spread fires across their bodies. Thorin let his mouth _and_ his beard kiss and tickle down Bilbo’s neck and shoulders, drawing the shirt over chilled skin and letting it slide off the bed. He kissed his breastplate, moaning as slender fingers slid into his hair, rolling over his scalp. He found a pert nipple, and saw the other. He lapped at the closet, his freehand rushing down to map Bilbo’s left side, finding the hem of his pants and undoing the button. Bilbo gasped and Thorin released the softened nub for the other as he unzipped those _unbearably_ tight pants. Thorin had been as polite as possible, but he could not stand any more of just _gazing_ at the arousal behind his slacks nor the arse the blonde had _tucked_ into these tight pants.

            “You had me at wits end, you know,” He teased, pants loosened and Thorin raised his eyes, and then sat back, tickling exposed hipbones. “May I?” He gave his pants a tug and Bilbo gasped but nodded. Thorin set himself aside to draw his slacks off, loving how Bilbo raised his hips to aide in their venture of falling to the floor. Thorin groaned but before his hands could find the buttons, Bilbo was rolling, trying to pin Thorin to bed- he caved easily, allowing the blonde to kiss down his chest. Bilbo was a tease, drawing pleasure from flicking and biting at his nipples, rolling his smooth skin against his bared chest. “Alright I’m at wits end _now.”_ Bilbo chuckled and kissed _all_ the way down to his pants, mouthed the bulge there, before pressing his hand to it, eventually undoing his pants to pull them off with gusto.

            “So~” Bilbo was coy, sitting above Thorin, stroking _Thorin’s_ hipbones with a beam. “What _are_ we going to do?”

            “I wasn’t going to press upon you—“

            “I know _that_ Thorin, I don’t expect that, you’re a big push over~” he teased and Thorin sat up capturing Bilbo up for a kiss.

            “Then why don’t we just do what comes naturally~” He purred and Bilbo shoved Thorin back to bed, panting. He fell against him, their teeth nibbling upon lips before Bilbo let his hand slink between them, rubbing Thorin’s hardened cock through his underwear. He could feel precum staining _both_ of their smalls and rid them _both_ eager to see _all_ of Thorin.

            And Thorin was gifted a marvelous view as well. If Bilbo was a sap, and he was, he’d say they fit together like puzzle pieces. He rolled his hips against Thorin and the man arched his back, raking his nails up the blonde’s back. Sweat began to accumulate, and Bilbo broke their kisses to find Thorin’s neck, to find skin to leave a mark upon. His mouth descended again, teasing nipples, and Thorin’s moans were addictive. He wanted to hear more, and his mouth dipped to his navel, and a hand coursed into his hair, drawing his head up- “The drawer… I’ve got cond—“

            “You expected to get laid down here?” Bilbo was teasing and Thorin groaned.

            “B-Bring them everywhere, just in case,” And Bilbo moved to reach for the drawer, but modesty didn’t seem _right_ then. “What is it?” Thorin kissed a thigh beside him, sitting up to stroke at soft smooth skin.

            “I’m clean,” Bilbo turned with a wry smile.

            “As am I,” Though Thorin seemed a bit unsure of where he was going.

            “Then~” Bilbo started to slip back down Thorin’s body- it seemed to light with knowledge when Bilbo slunk between his legs again, grinning. “We should do what comes naturally.”

            “G-God,” Thorin gasped as Bilbo’s tongue flickered _first_ over the head of his cock- and what a _gorgeous_ cock it was too, reddened from need, stiff, darker at the tip, _glistening_ … Bilbo hadn’t _ever_ had a cock _quite_ as large as Thorin’s, but he’d make do. Thorin grunted when Bilbo sucked upon the head, lavishing the glans with the tip of his tongue. Thorin bucked and Bilbo accepted his cock into his mouth stroking what he couldn’t take. Thorin’s legs spread just a fraction more, giving Bilbo more room as he began to bob his head over his dick. Thorin had propped himself up to watch, nostrils flared in pleasure. Bilbo popped off, thumbing the underside of his cock as his mouth sucked upon the base, took in balls, feeling these little quivers. “B-Bilbo…” that hand returned to his hair and Bilbo flicked his eyes watching Thorin’s shut tightly as he licked _up_ his cock, tonguing each vein he ran over.

            “My, you become a bottom _quite_ quickly~” Thorin groaned, his eyes narrowing in lust as Bilbo just smirked and wrapped his lips against the head again, taking him slowly at first, willing his throat to open- he gagged, drew off, but slurped Thorin back down again. Thorin’s hand fell from Bilbo’s hair and rested under his throat, feeling his windpipe open as his dick pressed in. He couldn’t keep his hand there for more than a few moments, letting it tangle back in curly hair. His chest began to heave, and Bilbo began to speed- nimble fingers squeezing and stroking, the free hand cupping his balls, giving them soft tugs and squeezes _just_ to elicit noise. Thorin had never had his voice go _hoarse_ from a lover, he was beginning to think Bilbo truly was one of a kind.

            Bilbo also seemed to pick up on this, humming as he sucked upon the head, flicking his tongue over that slit to encourage precum to spill over. “Cum for me?” Thorin grunted. “And I can take it~” His hands stretched out and scratched down Thorin’s chest before Bilbo picked his cock back up, reddened, weeping, _throbbing_ and bobbed quickly, swallowing down as much of the man’s prick he could. Those hips began to thrust and Bilbo let them do some of the work. His hand stayed cupped around his balls and he felt Thorin’s large hand tighten in his hair.

            “Bi-Bilbo- shit!” He stilled his hips to let Bilbo bob his head, he allowed his hand to help him, groaning as he watched the sight of his cock disappear between those _supple_ lips. “I’m… I’m going to, Bilbo… fuck!” _Minutes._ Hips jutted upward and Bilbo choked, but recovered, drawing off for air before taking that releasing cock back up and sucked his seed from its source, moaning as he swallowed every drop he could. He came back for air, stroking his dick against Thorin’s abdomen, watching those muscles quiver from release. He bowed his head licking up the stray strands that had fell from the head, sucking as he went along- his own dick pulsing at the sight.

            Thorin had collapsed and Bilbo sat pointedly upon his softening cock in triumph.

            “Seems I’ve found your weak spot~ your majesty,” Bilbo teased and Thorin’s hands squeezed his hips, rolled him against his groin, letting them _both_ cry out in the pleasure. “You might have me wooed, but I think I’m a pretty good top.”

            “We’ll see about that, blonde bunny~” Thorin leaned up slowly as his hands smoothed up a slick back, bringing Bilbo in for a kiss that was sweet, but deep. Their mouths smacked together lightly, far different than their earlier clashing against skin. “Not sure if I like my taste covering yours.”

            “You _might_ just have to get used to it,” Bilbo giggled excitedly and Thorin hooked Bilbo’s legs around his waist. He stroked trembling thighs to distract the blonde before, quite _unceremoniously_ flipping them, Bilbo crashing back into the bed with eyes blown wide.

            “Get used to it, he says,” Thorin tutted, a wry smirk tugging upon his lips. “We’ll see who gets used to what!” He purred against his ear and that lithe body arched against Thorin’s, desperate for contact that Thorin supplied. His hands rushed down his sides and thumbed hardened nipples again before he captured them between teeth.

            “W-Who knew,” Thorin hummed to Bilbo’s voice. “I’ve always hated facial hair, and you just use it to… oh! S-Stop that!” Thorin had simply brushed his chin against a nipple, the little nub hardening _quickly_ after being bitten to softness. “T-Thorin…”

            “Something else you’ve gotten used too?” he teased and kissed down that quivering stomach, nibbled at his belly button and dove a tongue into it, humming happily when hips raised, when they bucked. “Are you needy somewhere?” He grunted.

            “D-Don’t act like you can’t _feel_ it!” Bilbo groaned again, looking down to Thorin who finally raised to see his cock, pink head, swollen, _leaking_ as his had been. Thorin hummed at the sight, stroking his legs before raising them, bringing them to broad shoulders and slipping between them. Bilbo squeaked when Thorin descended, when hot breath fell over his cock and those smoky eyes flitted up to meet his. “G-God d-don’t look at me!” Bilbo turned his head which had Thorin chuckling.

            “I would like too~” and Bilbo huffed but turned his head, eyes hazy and Thorin granted him a smile and dipped his tongue- over the base of his heated cock, over balls and then-

            He took a little risk, a… a _gamble._ His tongue flicked over his pink little hole, and the squeak, the shivers that raked Bilbo’s frame. A gasp of his name- and so Thorin pressed his tongue a little harder, and lapped until those legs squeezed at his neck. He didn’t _want_ to stop, but he could see that Bilbo would have lost his _mind_. Another time then, Thorin though as he sucked upwards, capturing his cock in his large hand, rubbing the tip with a finger much like Bilbo did. He drew that hand away, and Bilbo groaned, but that noise soon became _choked_ when that finger pressed against his hole, stroking between his balls and that pucker. “Do you mind?”

            “I-I’d have s-said something,” Bilbo panted and met Thorin’s eyes, instantly shutting them when he saw his tongue flick out and taste his cock.

            “I didn’t know you had a voice left,”

            “Y-You’re s-sure c-chatty d-down there,” Bilbo mewled at the second time that tongue teased his glans. “S-Shouldn’t you pu-put that m-mouth to work?” Bilbo would later come to regret egging Thorin on, or perhaps, only regret he would cum so soon after. Thorin took his cock in, swallowing around him and Bilbo arched from the bed, hands gripping into the sheets below, mewling. “T-Thorin! Oh… s… shit T-Thorin…” The man only hummed a response as he bobbed his head slowly, sucking harder upon the head, and just _circling_ that twitching pucker of Bilbo’s now. Sex wasn’t an option, yet, he’d have Bilbo make that move, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t derive pleasure from Bilbo’s own.

            So he continued and those strong thighs would squeeze and shiver over his shoulders and Thorin nipped them softly when he’d come up for breath. He left a hickey upon one that had Bilbo squawking for it. His lips returned to that slick cock though, found it easier and easier to take his length down whole, moaning when Bilbo would look at him. He felt hands come into his hair and grip, though they only held on for the ride as Thorin picked up speed. Bilbo was loud, his breathing labored and it hissed through his teeth, his moans reverberated in his chest. Thorin was focusing upon the head, rolling his tongue along every little shape he could find, sucking precum _right out_ of that slit at the head, and new precum would bead in response.  “T-Thorin… I’m… I’m gonna cu-cum if you… k-keep that up.”

            “That is the point,” Bilbo grunted his response and Thorin sucked upon the joint at his leg connecting to his waist, stroking his dick in tangent with his teasing tongue. What Thorin _didn’t_ expect was his finger to slip _within_ that tight hole he’d been playing with, nor the way Bilbo’s body _demanded_ more of that sensation. It seemed his whole body _lit_ with renewed energy and lusty hazel eyes fell to Thorin, begging silently. Thorin’s mouth returned to that hole, licked and lathered saliva against it for his finger to have less friction and he was rewarded with a cry. “Bilbo cum for me, cum for me.” And Bilbo chanted Thorin’s name like a mantra.

            Thorin’s mouth returned to his neglected but still throbbing dick and drank him down. Those hands curled into his hair again more tightly, his finger could draw out of that ass and press back in easier; it was like having direct access to Bilbo’s reactions he knew when the blonde would buck and anticipated his legs squeezing him tightly and moaned for them all. Both him and his finger sped, and those moans picked up, Bilbo’s body twisted, and quivered and sweat made him glisten in the soft dim light of the room.

            “Th-Thorin, m-my god…!” His back sprung like a bow and his hips raised, that cock hit the back of his throat in an awful sort of way, but Thorin didn’t let go- his finger shoved in deep and twisted- _“Th-Thori--!”_ It was an unintelligent string of moans and words that laced together as he came, as Thorin did his best against the onslaught of cum shooting down his throat. Ass muscles clenched about his finger and so he left it within, attempting to breathe before he had to draw off, gasping, face red from lack of air and arousal. He milked Bilbo’s cock to his stomach and the blonde cried out for it- but Thorin didn’t leave it alone for long. He sucked up that dripping cock to drain what was left before sucking the other thin stripes that coated his chilled skin. Wet trails were left to shine from the light of the hotel room and Thorin gave a gentle tug of his finger.

            “Can I have my hand back?” Thorin teased, kissing over his balls and suckling between them and his finger. Bilbo nearly _rolled_ away from the pleasure and Thorin was able to draw his finger out, licking at that now _twitching_ ring of muscle. “My~” He hummed, spreading Bilbo’s legs a bit wider and drawing up to lay upon Bilbo. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, but I’ll gladly lose the use of my hand for that.”

            “O-Oh…s-shut… it,” Bilbo gasped and Thorin kissed him. Bilbo combed shaky fingers into his hair, blushing and flopped back into the bed, drawing in deep breaths of air. “O-Oh I can’t move.” Thorin laughed and Bilbo raised a hand to straighten out his whiskers. “W-Went to down, now I’m going to have contact burn from that beard.”

            “Something tells me it will be a better reminder for you,” Thorin chided softly. “Something also tells me you don’t mind much.”

            “N-Not at all, just, making conversation,”

            “Oh and now who’s the chatty one?” Bilbo rolled to his side but Thorin only came and swooped in behind him. “Little spoon.”

            “Ugh, that’s not fair if you’re a foot taller,” Bilbo growled out, but they both knew he couldn’t have been more pleased. Thorin pressed right against him in all the rights spots, his softened cock tucked behind Bilbo’s backside. The blonde had to press back against it, and one of Thorin’s hands came to keep to locked together.

            “I think you enjoy that,” Bilbo huffed again and smiled though. “And you’re a few inches shorter, not a foot.” He rolled his hips and Bilbo groaned for it, reaching back to grapple for Thorin’s hip, nails digging in, eliciting a hiss at Bilbo’s ear. “You keep teasing, and we won’t stop.”

            “W-Who said anything about stopping?” Bilbo moaned and Thorin turned him over to kiss him, covering his body with his own, plastered together. They rolled and tossed one another in the large bed that night, having another round of release each before curling up for sleep _long_ desired.

            Of course that morning heard _pounding_ upon the door and Thorin went to answer it, half draping a loosened sheet about his waist as two little boys _ran_ through the open door, _leaping_ onto the bed, scaring Bilbo awake.

            “Hey!” Thorin roared. “Get off the damned bed!” He came over hurriedly as Bilbo sat up, flailing, to make sure he was completely _covered._ “You don’t just _barge_ into people’s rooms like that!”

            “But Uncle!” Kili whimpered and Thorin sighed, rubbing his face and turning away from them.

            “It’s a little thing called privacy, alright?” Thorin growled out, moving to sit upon the bed, eyeing Bilbo. He had wanted a nice quiet morning, maybe a little more exploring, except now he had two little boys in their pajama’s wanting nothing more than to play with their Uncle.

            “We didn’t know Mister Bilbo spent the night,” Fili sputtered out and both Thorin and Bilbo found their cheeks darkening.

            “If we knew, we would have asked if we could have spent the night too!” Bilbo coughed a bit and smiled.

            “Maybe another time,” Bilbo glanced to Thorin. “I’m sure I’ll uh, be staying over more than just once.” Bilbo made his eyes meet Thorin’s who were twinkling.

            “Of _course_ there will be more than a night,” he answered, knowing that Bilbo _had_ partially said that to assure the boys _and_ himself. He leaned over to peck Bilbo upon the cheeks when his nephews cooed at them with giggles.

            “Are you two booooooyfriends?” They were shoving one another happily and Thorin sighed.

            “Yes, go tell your mother I owe her money, won’t you?” They beamed and rushed off happily, leaving them in peace for the moment. “Not how I wanted to wake up.” Thorin fell to the bed, closing his eyes. Soon he felt the bed dip, felt weight come closer to him, feeling fingertips walking lightly over his chest and stomach.

            “I don’t mind so much,” Bilbo hummed and Thorin glanced over, seeing Bilbo resting on his knees and elbows, ass _hiked_ in the air, though covered by a sheet.

            “I mind you’re still covered up,” Thorin reached and tugged it away as Bilbo blushed, glancing away bashfully. Thorin stroked an exposed thigh up to his ass, but did not linger, it was enough for the moment to see it, to grasp it softly. Bilbo’s hand also went to undo the small knot Thorin had made to keep the sheet around his waist, raising his hips lightly when Bilbo’s palm smoothed over his flaccid prick. “I don’t think I want to leave this bed.”

            “I want to leave it for a shower,” Thorin smirked.

            “Might I join?”

            “Does it fit two?”

            “Of _course_ it fits two, it’s a _suite,”_ Thorin tutted, proud he’d been offered the room- who didn’t enjoy hot showers or a bath? Thorin let his eyes fall shut though and he heard movement, felt the bed lift and when he opened his eyes was gifted a most _marvelous_ sight of Bilbo _walking_ to the bath, without so much as a _care_ that Thorin might stare. He heard the shower come on, and then he felt someone standing before him. Bilbo was grinning when Thorin opened his eyes again, standing at his knees, and then… slender fingers _spread_ both of Thorin’s thick legs to stand _between_ them, pressing their hips together.

            “The little blonde bunny wants a shower with the great bear,” Thorin smirked, stroking his arm as he sat up, moving his hands to his waist.

            “Would he now?” Bilbo nodded coyly as those fingers continued to draw invisible abstract shapes upon his thighs, tugging softly at the finer hairs. “Well who I am to deny you, Luckwearer?”

            “Well his _majesty_ is most gracious,” Bilbo kissed Thorin before turning and _letting_ each hip _fall_ with drama as he _sashayed_ to the bathroom, fingering for Thorin to follow. The man rose quickly follow after, circling his arms around his waist to keep him from moving. He sucked at his neck and Bilbo hummed, tilting his head to let Thorin have better access. His hand crept into Thorin’s hair and he pressed his backside against the dark haired man with a grin at the moaned he released. “I meant a shower _too._ Of course.”

            “I will catch you if you fall~”

            “Likewise,” Bilbo winked and Thorin chased after the blonde into the steaming shower, kissing him into the shower spray, both breaking the kiss to gasp. “G-god Thorin!” Bilbo stepped from the spray to wipe his eyes. “You’re so needy~” He teased a hand across his chest, the once curly chest hair now flat, sprawling with rivulets of water, a few clung to the still drier parts. “I thought you looked incredible last night, a wet version of you is _much_ worse.” Thorin smirked, pecking Bilbo’s forehead as he twisted a few curls of wet blonde hair behind his Bilbo’s ear.

            “And you’re far more pixie-like, you’ll drive me mad acting coy,” He groaned, stroking down his neck and shoulders.

            “Who said it was an act?” Bilbo teased and licked at his lips. “A shower, and if you can manage _that_ then, maybe, I’ll reward his majesty.”

            “Oh, with what?” Bilbo sighed.

            “I can’t tell you, you haven’t managed a shower yet!” Thorin groaned but they did soap up each other’s hair, conditioned too, though Bilbo suspected he only wanted to wash one another’s hair so that he could kiss Bilbo as he pushed him under the water. He let him of course, it was far too arousing to tell him to stop, let alone _try_ too. However, when it came to the bar of soap that Thorin was lathering, Bilbo waved his finger. “No sir, Thorin, I have my suspicions where you’ll put those more than helpful fingers~”

            “I didn’t hear a complaint last night,” Bilbo’s cheeks reddened, deeper than just from the heat of their shower. “In fact, I think you told me to continue.” Bilbo mewled at the hand that snaked around his back, tickled his tailbone and he shivered.

            “Oh fine,” groaned the blonde. “But I do _want_ a wash!” Thorin agreed and his hands were careful to roam noninvasively across smooth pale skin. He massaged shoulders and arms, pinched and rolled nipples until they were pert and had his hands slapped away but a huffing Bilbo. “My nipples do not need _that_ much tending too.” He spurned softly and Thorin teased they needed it. But he carried on his way, kneeling down to lathered Bilbo’s legs, _careful_ of where he gripped though, eyeing his hardening cock was a difficult task _leaving_ behind.

            To Bilbo’s amazement Thorin washed him without further incident, though now he had finished Bilbo was _more_ than aroused and quite _ready_ for the contact Thorin had denied himself and in turn, Bilbo too. “God you’re insufferable.”

            “I did as you asked,” Thorin whined. Thorin _never_ whined before, and Bilbo raised his eyes and then… lowered them- Thorin was hard, perhaps they weren’t as hard as they had been the night before, but that would only be a matter of a few moments difference. “Reward me.” Though it was chiding or demanding, it was a plea, soft and Bilbo grinned and lavished him in the same attention, relaxing large back muscles, and teasing nipples until Thorin captured his wrists and guided them away. He couldn’t even _speak!_ Bilbo had such a large and regal looking man _speechless._ Oh he’d remember this day, not to mention he made an older man _speechless!_ When he finished he didn’t bother with washing Thorin off, just brought him in for a kiss, drawing them _both_ under the warm spray of the water.

            Thorin wrapped his arms about Bilbo tightly, moaning against his mouth and Bilbo broke the kiss, exposing his neck. Thorin licked down his neck, sucking at the water the washed down in streams, his hands pinching his nipples before finding his mouth once again. Bilbo wrapped his hands into his wet hair and scratched down that muscled back. Thorin drew him from the water and pressed him against the wall beside them, kissing him hard, their teeth finding lips and tugging.

            Bilbo dropped his hand between them, drawing Thorin’s cock against his, against his abdomen, running his thumb over the tips, precum meeting the pad in gushes. Thorin bucked against the grip, head bowing, knocking against Bilbo’s forehead, resting there. They both kept their eyes upon their reddened pricks and Thorin reached down with a trembling hand to help the blonde, squeezing them together, their fingers entwining together.

            “Mm, Thorin,” Bilbo let his eyes fall shut as his free hand reached to grip Thorin’s hip, to tug him closer if it was possible and Thorin scooted just a bit closer. He knocked his head back to kiss him as he stroked once and Bilbo broke the kiss before it had barely begun moaning. “F…fuck Thorin…” They began a quick pace, slowly only a few times to kiss and let their tongues play, to let them readjust to keep from falling against one another. After a few moments though, slipping against one another, gripping hips and backs tightly to keep closer didn’t matter. Bilbo released his grip upon their cocks to wrap his arms around Thorin’s back to keep him in place as he worked their cocks firmly. They pulsed and throbbed together and Bilbo _swore_ their heartbeats were in tune with one another, and when one would get out of sync the other would skip a few beats to get back on track. His body shook against Thorin’s and Thorin sucked at his neck, sometimes resting his head there to watch, other times, he kiss up his jaw to find a slackened mouth and devour it.

            “B-Bilbo,” the muscles in his arms quivered the slightest, flexing as he pumped them closer to completion and Bilbo gasped at his name. Thorin’s nostrils flared again, taking a breath and capturing his mouth, Bilbo mewling against the kiss. “With me, cum with me this time~”

            “L-Like I’d have a _c-choice,_ Thorin!” Thorin swiped his thumb over their tips making them _both_ buck and grind was _more_ than welcomed. The friction burned between them, but the water came to soothe any heat, and their precum slickened their movements. They kissed, missed their mouths before their foreheads knocked together again, pressing nearly painfully against one another to watch his large hand work at them. Bilbo moaned Thorin’s name, and Thorin cooed Bilbo’s as their balls tightened up both and streams of cum shot upwards, falling against Bilbo’s chest mostly. Thick stripes drizzled down his heaving chest, droplets of water only making the patterns seem more primal as they slowed their grinding in favor of savoring a softened pace. Thorin released them to let another hand fall to the tiled wall beside Bilbo to keep him propped up and Bilbo mewled, he ducked down for a kiss, licking at his lips desperately. “C-Christ… Thorin…” Bilbo panted, his hands trembling as they clawed up his chest to his neck. He kissed him happily and stepped them into the shower spray to mostly rinse himself of their release. “I’m not gonna leave this room am I?”

            “Not if I have a say,” he teased and though they had every intention of parting, they both equally feared stepping out of the others embrace. So they held on tight, and when they dried, they kissed and collapsed back into bed, spending a good portion of the afternoon exploring. Bilbo discovered the _many_ pleasures of having a man with facial hair- the touches that could tickle or make him writhe. And Thorin discovered that Bilbo was a teasing sort, he relished making Thorin make noises he’d _never_ have uttered with another. When evening began to descend Bilbo dressed as did Thorin, though when he walked the blonde to his room, Bilbo invited him in, but Thorin denied him. He wouldn’t leave there either. Bilbo asked if he’d like breakfast tomorrow, he’d found this quaint little place when they had first arrived, and Thorin smiled. “Is it a date?”

            “I intend for it to be, yes,” Bilbo peeped happily, standing upon tiptoes for another kiss, humming with lovely recollections of their morning spent and evening.

            “Sunday best?”

            “I think a shirt and shorts will do fine~” he chuckled, blushing and rubbing his neck. “They have a huge pool and slides too, I’m thinking an afternoon wet would be best.”

            “Well, maybe I’ll sit on the sidelines,” Bilbo pouted. “Lest you want me to strip you down before the general public and make you—“ fingers covered Thorin’s mouth desperately scrambling.

            “H-Hush,” Bilbo waved. “I’ll never sleep if you… you’re getting in that pool tomorrow! My er, friends might join us.”

            “Mind if I bring my nephews? I did promise a day with you,” Bilbo sighed and pecked Thorin happily. “Do I get something for managing the babes then? A reward perhaps, from his majesty?”

            “Of course,” Thorin pressed a gentle kiss to those happy smiling lips, never having _kissed_ a sunrise before, but Bilbo embodied that sort of energy and hummed as he drew away. “I’m going to suffer without your warmth.”


	4. His Majesty's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers. A simple gesture of love, kindness, friendship, a parting gift. Flowers is what spurs Thorin. A simple gift that has such great meaning might just make Thorin go crazy. Or admit just how much he'll regret leaving Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards~! What's a story without some angstiness? This is sort of from Thorin's perspective (not his first-person p.o.v.) but as most of the story is sort of seen through Bilbo, I wanted to try Thorin out, -Shrugs.- Thought it'd be a nice little change for the twist :3 
> 
> And I chose the relevant places that will eventually show up later, because I'm familiar with them. I don't like making up things, really! Hope you guys enjoy this!

             **Chapter 4: His Majesty's Eyes**

            When Thorin woke to his alarm, he groaned and tossed the thing to the floor with a grunt, rolling over away from the light. He hadn’t thought a _queen_ sized bed was so _large_ until he was the only one rolling about in it. He covered his face with a pillow- how quickly had he become smitten with a man he’d never see again. He stared at the back of his eyelids, swirling quietly in the darkness until his phone began to beep a happy tune- one he’d set for Bilbo.

            He _flung_ himself out of bed with gusto, though still entirely too sleepy. He reached for it on the floor, huffing and answering it. “Hello?”

 _“Geez, no good morning, how art thou, just a gruff, ‘hi’,”_ Bilbo’s voice sounded _far_ too cheery this early.

            “I didn’t think we were going to breakfast so early,” Thorin defended weakly.

_“Thorin, it’s 9:30…”_

            “Oh,” He stood and stretched. “Sorry, I’ll dress.”

 _“Aww, you’re not even dressed? What are you wearing?”_ He smiled at the way Bilbo’s voice sung happily, teasingly.

            “Nothing,”

 _“Ohh~ well, all sorts of things came to my mind,”_ his voice was _pleased_. Then a knock came to his door.

            “Er, hold on a sec, I think housekeeping wants in~” he sighed and Bilbo said he’d wait. Thorin set his phone down and slipped into a pair of sleep pants, then drew the phone back to his ear. “I don’t remember them coming this early _before.”_ Bilbo chuckled and Thorin opened the door to a bouquet of flowers- big bright yellow, white and pink tulips, oranges in there too and then, to Bilbo peering behind them. “O… oh.” Thorin’s mouth fell open.

            “Housekeeping~” Bilbo winked and Thorin shook his head, leaning down and kissing Bilbo softly. The blonde grinned and pushed Thorin aside as he stepped within his room, searching for something to stick the flowers in.

            “You were outside this whole time?”

            “No, I just walked over,” Bilbo giggled. “Thought I’d surprise you.” He eyed him. “And that’s not wearing _nothing,_ Thorin. I expected to find you naked.”

            “Housekeeping!” Thorin exclaimed and Bilbo laughed, waving and fluffed the flowers. “You brought me flowers? Isn’t that a first date thing?”

            “W-Well… they’re also usually _roses,”_ he smiled in returned, blushing brightly. “But uh… I didn’t want to just throw down a ring whilst I was here either.” Thorin laughed. “So I thought some… morning glory’s and tulips would do right.”

            “ ‘Do right’?” Bilbo sighed when Thorin questioned him.

            “Um, well tulips are playful and colorful, and morning glory’s are for affection,” Bilbo’s cheeks were red. “The colors are… mostly innocent.”

            “What we’ve _done_ is hardly innocent,” Thorin chided softly and came to stand before Bilbo and the flowers. “The colors have meaning too?”

            “You know nothing of gardening…”

            “And you do?”

            “I do, at the condo I live in, there is a huge backyard area, meant for the residents, and since none have really showed an interest, I asked the landlord if I could make a garden too, in a small plot. Everyone’s appreciated them, so yes,” He rubbed his neck. “I know a fair bit, and grow my own herbs.”

            “What else do you do that I want to know more about?” Bilbo fussed a bit.

            “I-If it’s boring ju-just say so—“

            “No no! That’s not it!” He caught Bilbo chuckling. “The colors.” He glanced to the tulips and morning glory’s.

            “Yellow is often for friendship or happiness, just pure and simple,” he swallowed thickly. “White is innocence, or reverence, usually _purity_ but morning glory’s are affection, s-so, it could be interpreted I don’t have weird intentions with my affections for you.” He swallowed. “Oranges are demanding of attention, proud, pinks are youthful and fun—oh bother, I’m showing you my affection alright!” Thorin kissed him, capturing him with his arms and drawing him close.

            “I’m wooed,” He whispered huskily, kissing his lips again.

            “G-Good, now get dressed so we can go eat! I’m starving!” Thorin chuckled.

            “How long have you been up?”

            “A few hours,” Bilbo shrugged. “I was waiting for you, s-so…” Thorin dressed in thin slacks and shirt, drawing his hair into a low bun and grabbed his wallet, and drew some socks on. “C-Come on…” He waved and when Bilbo opened the door, Fili and Kili were staring up at him, readying to knock up the door.

            “Mister Bilbo!” Kili hugged his leg.

            “Uncle! Mama said to come over!” Thorin sighed and saw her waving down the hall at them.

            “I’m going out for breakfast, you know,”

            “Oh I know, good morning Bilbo!” She waved happily.

            “A-Ah hello,”

            “You wouldn’t mind taking the boys swimming, would you?” She came over, drawing the boys away as they stepped out of Thorin’s room.

            “Not at all, I know the Excalibur has some big water slides, are you two excited?” Bilbo kneeled down and they jumped up and down, before Fili paused.

            “Mister Bilbo you brought Uncle flowers,” they _both_ blushed.

            “You did! Do we get flowers too?” Kili asked and Thorin groaned but Bilbo stood asking for his keycard. He stepped inside and returned with an orange and yellow tulip, handing them to the young boys who squealed. “Can we come to breakfast too?”

            “Now, they’re going on a date, honey,” Dis chided softly and they sunk visibly and Thorin looked off though Bilbo knew he was going to say yes.

            “If they want, and behave, they can come,” Bilbo said instead and Dis looked up.

            “Are you sure, you don’t have to, Bilbo, they’re just—“

            “Mama, he said yes, mama can we go?” They asked, pleading and she groaned, an action Bilbo was beginning to see ran in the family when dealing with them both together.

            “Yes, yes, begone, you little devils,” she teased and when Bilbo took both their hands he started walking for the elevator and Dis stopped Thorin. “You really like this one don’t you?”

            “I’ve known him three and a half days—“

            “You’re counting,” Thorin’s jaw tightened and his eyes avoided hers. “I bet he likes you just as much.”

            “I don’t know, flowers? He could be the clingy type,” Dis looked over her shoulder to the man playing with her sons.

            “Yes, because a clingy man is always so sweet with children that aren’t his,” She sighed. “They’re not even _yours_ really. _Uncle.”_ Thorin took a large breath, then exhaled, meeting her eyes. “Why don’t you find out where he lives? Extend a longer _relationship_ than quickies between hotel rooms?”

            “He isn’t like that,” he argued though. Bilbo glanced back, smiling waiting patiently for Thorin at the end of the hall.

            “That look says you know I’m right,” He groaned at his sister’s nudging.

            “You’re so sure,”

            “And you’re doubting it,” she stepped back and gave shrug. “Who knows, what if he wants a friendship? At least you gained a great friend.” Thorin was striding away.

            “I don’t _want_ a friend,”

            “Then go _get_ him!” Thorin was flushed red when he was back within Bilbo’s presence and the boys pushed the elevator button a few times. Thorin caught one of their hands, stopping it.

            “It’s pushed, it’ll come when it does,” Bilbo blinked and Thorin caught the startled look and sighed. “Sorry, you don’t need to press it. It never comes faster.”

            “That’s boring,” Kili pouted.

            “I know,” Thorin smiled. “You could hold it down, and press it a million times. I’m sure it would just pass us, just to be mean.”

            “That’s so mean,” Fili added and Bilbo nudged Thorin, who smiled.

            “Your sister is insistent,” and Bilbo saw Thorin’s ears light up.

            “Yes well, she’s not always right,” Bilbo shrugged then and they stepped into the elevator, scooting into the corner, away from another couple who were hanging off one another. Thorin groaned at the apparent signs of _love_ about him, but none directed _towards_ him. Bilbo was beaming, though Thorin wasn’t sure _why_ he had been in such a good mood either. That talk with his sister bothered him more than he wanted, he had been thrilled to see Bilbo at his door with flowers, regardless of their intentions or niceties. The couple kissed and giggled and Bilbo groaned quietly and when they got off, he sighed.

            “I was just waiting for the clothes to come off,” He whispered to Thorin who chuckled. “I didn’t want to see it, but I mean… it was gonna happen.”

            “I agree, sickening,”

            “Well, he was _not_ cute, for sure,” Bilbo gestured to his hair. “It was… greasy.” He shivered and Bilbo raised his eyes, tugging a stray strand from Thorin’s face. “And her tits were all but _falling_ out of her shirt. Interesting tan line.” Thorin laughed and Bilbo hailed a cab, taking them to this little restaurant. It wasn’t packed with people either, and they took a booth towards the back, given menus and water to start off. Thorin thought of what he wanted, and turned to his phone, looking up at Bilbo, as the blonde peered at the menu with scrutiny. He began to type away and Kili pouted.

            “Uncle, that’s rude,” he pointed to his phone. Bilbo looked up at this. “To text, we’re eating!” Thorin chuckled and agreed, glancing to his phone once more, tucking it into his pocket.

            “Just, uh, looking up something,” He ruffled short brown hair, making the boy wiggle. “What are you getting?”

            “Waffles, French toast, with some scrambled eggs and bacon, maybe some just plain toast,” When Bilbo looked up Thorin’s brows were high.

            “Am I eating too?” he teased and Bilbo blushed, laughing though.

            “I uh, I hadn’t eaten when I woke this morning,” he cleared his throat. “Don’t watch when I eat, it’s awful.” Thorin chuckled, itching to get back to his phone, though with his nephews so _loudly_ declaring the use of a phone rude at the table… “Besides, I’ll share.” He beamed. “Some.”

            “Bacon?”

            “Get your own,”

            “Ouch, I see what I mean to you,” Thorin teased.

            “It’s your or the bacon, and bacon doesn’t lie,” they both laughed and Fili ended up asking why that was funny. Bilbo tried to explain that he loved food, but they were confused, why didn’t he love their Uncle as much as food? “Er… maybe I do.” He glanced over furtively and Thorin had this most _shocked_ face, though innocent and almost _happily_ surprised to hear such a thing. “Food doesn’t talk, and it’s just good _all_ the time.”

            “Fili, it’s like ice cream!” That seemed to work for Fili, who agreed that Bacon was like Ice Cream, it healed all. They placed their order, and got a few cups of coffee and milk for the boys. Thorin and Bilbo spoke lightly of silly things, where they had gone to school, the good years and bad, talking _through_ their breakfast. Bilbo took the check and Thorin tried to hand him money—

            “I’ve got this, Thorin, I’m a big boy,” he tutted happily.

            “For the boys, they weren’t included in our date last night,”

            “I live on the _edge,”_ he teased, leaving his card and handing it to their waiter who smiled and took the check. “I think I can handle a few extra _pancakes_.” Thorin sighed but put away his wallet.

            The moment they arrived back to a cab, Thorin had drawn his phone back out, and Fili and Kili kept trying to see what he was doing. Bilbo hadn’t ever seen Thorin absorbed in his phone before, so his own curiosity was piqued, but he didn’t pester. Eventually Thorin pulled Fili and Kili away, whispering to them about the phone, or whatever it was he was doing…

            Away from Bilbo. Thorin knew how suspicious it looked, but instantly the boys sealed their lips about the phone and Thorin let Bilbo get fussy over what he had told them.

            “I’ll tell you later, I promise,” He assured and tucked the phone away. “Did you… want to stay, until we meet with your friends?” Bilbo quirked a brow, any doubts wiped clear from his face.

            “Is there something you want to show me?” He giggled and Fili and Kili asked if they wanted to show them too. Thorin took a breath and Bilbo just laughed, kissed a flushed cheek. “You could show me tonight.” He whispered huskily and Thorin returned a kiss to his forehead. They spent the rest of the morning with the boys, before they changed for the pool. They went to Bilbo’s room and Bilbo changed, Thorin quite _upset_ he made the three of them wait outside. The pool was packed, as assumed, but Bilbo waved to his friends who had gotten a hold of a nice little shady spots with several umbrellas and plenty of lounge chairs. “Ah, guys, let me introduce you, this is Thorin and his little nephews, Fili and Kili.” He smiled and turned, “Balin, Gandalf, Bofur and his brother Bombur.” Thorin met them each with a handshake and Bilbo was instantly _tugged_ away with the kids. Thorin took a seat, instantly thinking there would be an awkward silence—

            “So, Bilbo’s a little taken with ye!” Bofur had said _happily._

            “Uh, I suppose,” He scratched his cheek.

            “That’s a way to break the ice,” Bombur chided.

            “What do you do, Thorin?” Balin changed the subject, and Thorin wanted to thank the man later. They talked for a great long while, Bofur eventually leaving to join Bilbo and the two boys, helping them play chicken. Bofur was a friendly guy, Thorin noticed, touching shoulders all the time, nudging, giggly sort, but he felt _rage_ when he dunked Bilbo’s head below the water, Fili and Kili giggling as Bilbo resurfaced. He shoved Bofur back, and the man ruffled wet curls into a sort of Mohawk, and Thorin gripped the arms of the chair- jealousy.

            _Calm down, he’s not yours_ but something felt _off._ “You know, Bilbo isn’t known to be… well, courageous with people he thinks attractive.” Gandalf had his eyes on Thorin too, who instantly released the arms of his chair with a bit of fear.

            “We’re surprised he made a move, or accepted yours,” Gandalf murmured, as if they _digging_ for something. He wouldn’t give in.

            “I’ll admit, I don’t normally have flings, either,” though that seemed to be the wrong word to use, glancing over he found three sets of stern eyes. “Er…not that I’m the philandering sort.” He glanced away, brows furrowed, glancing to his phone on the table, stroking his beard.

            “He’s a gentle sort,” Bombur piped in. _Yes, I know._ Thorin murmured, this conversation was growing dark.

            “I don’t have intentions to harm him, nor will I,” he said quickly and stood, coming to the edge of the pool, squatting down at the edge. He called Bilbo over who was grinning, and Thorin combed a hand into his hair, pulling him up out of the water for a kiss. Bilbo didn’t try to escape, just mewled against his lips and when he released him, Thorin smiled. _I’ve got no intentions of letting harm come to him, not even from me._ Bilbo blushed and splashed him, telling him he was an awful sort for riling him. Thorin asked if he wanted a drink and went to fetch one of the servers, ordering them all cool drinks. They came for the drinks, Fili and Kili allowed a soda, happily sitting with Bilbo to dry, beside their Uncle.

            When stomachs began to rumble, particularly Bilbo’s and the brothers, they decided to dress back in the room. Bilbo took the boys into his shower to rinse the chlorine off. Thorin watched and Bilbo turned as he let the boys splash at one another.

            “I’m sure you want to see me all wet again,”

            “I had quite a good seat from the edge,” He grinned and Bilbo smirked, pecking him happily and returned, stepping around the boys to rinse his hair- but soon, the brothers leapt from the shower, squealing as they stripped out of their wet clothes, running about. Bilbo shut the water off, trying to dry off to help Thorin catch the wet boys playing around. Thorin chastised them for getting Bilbo’s room and bed wet, and they were not given a sweet treat after their lunch. They dropped them back off with his sister, though happy again after seeing Bilbo. Thorin turned to Bilbo. “Was there more you wanted to do, on our date?”

            “If you wanted,” Thorin smirked, but kissed his fingers.

            “I have something I wanted to pick up,” and Bilbo wasn’t included. “We can meet for dinner?” Bilbo blinked but, nodded warily. He walked him back to his hotel, but not to his room, as soon as he turned to wave back at the man, he found Thorin to be on the phone. Bilbo wasn’t close enough to ask what was going on, and of course it was silly to think this was something more than a casual two-week fling, maybe a hook up later down the line.

            Perhaps they could be friends, but it was stupid of the blonde to think this might be something _worthy_. He refused to answer the phone that evening, until an hour _after_ Thorin had called. He explained he was busy. Thorin asked if he still wanted to go for dinner.

            Yet dinner wasn’t awkward like Bilbo had thought it would be. Ever since this morning, the man had been acting a bit strange; sleeping in, despite knowing they had a breakfast date, getting agitated and checking his phone so frequently, snapping when Bilbo informed him that his sister might have been right. Bilbo wasn’t privy to Thorin’s private life- it wasn’t like he was a part of it. He had only had a sliver of it, in fact.

            And Thorin knew he was causing doubt to swirl in those happy eyes. But… he’d hope they would make sense. He distracted Bilbo. Delighted him through conversation and wit and soon enough- the air between them had lightened. They returned to Thorin’s room, in a fit of passion, striped clothes off, mouths leaving marks over necks and exposed skin. Their hands seemed desperate to imprint themselves upon the other, bodies flush together, ground with need. Thorin fell to his back bringing Bilbo atop of him, hands rolling down his arching back, grasping his ass, kneading it gently, watching the pleasure upon Bilbo’s face. “Turn about.” Bilbo blinked a bit confused for a moment, but when Thorin gave a pat to the swell of his ass and a wink, Bilbo had _some_ idea of what the man below wanted.

            And he had been right. Thorin guided Bilbo’s thighs beside his head and drew his cock to his mouth- Bilbo hadn’t _ever_ sixty-nine’d in his _life!_ To do it now, he cried out and gave a languid stroke to Thorin’s engorged cock. He bowed his head to it, sucking the precum away, trying his best to focus upon that dick before him and not what was being _done_ to him! They were both desperate, their hands gripped and pulled, teeth left little indents upon thighs. Moans echoed in the room, and their mouths, full with the other, tried their best to remain latched.

            Bilbo was the first to cum, stilling his hips as best could as to not gag the man below him. But the action alone didn’t make him tired, like it usually would- not with Thorin’s cock before him. He sucked him down, stroking the base and Thorin gave out one warning moan before he came. Bilbo swallowed it all gasping as he rose up, and rested upon Thorin’s chest, looking over his back to see Thorin panting. He turned about and kissed him and they fell into the heap of clean sheets, letting whatever worries they had flit away with dreams. Thorin took him out for breakfast, and afterwards said they could meet later, if Bilbo wanted, but he did not walk Bilbo to his room.

            No, he walked him into the large entryway, kissed him and told him to call or text. He watched the blonde leave, heavy with disappointment, but he ducked away to the café- he expected Bilbo would be returning shortly.

            Bilbo didn’t know what had happened. There was a tightness between them, perhaps it was just the way flings like this worked. He’d been convinced there was more, but then, he did show up at the man’s _hotel_ room with a flowers like an idiot. He groaned and came to his door, resting his head against it with defection, when his friends disturbed his peace.

            “Room service delivered something to your room last night!” They had gathered about to see what it as.

            “I bet it was extra towels,” Bilbo chimed, recalling the day before where the boys ran about wet as could be all over his room.

            “Didn’t look like it!” Another said and he allowed them all into his room first and they stumbled towards the small desk and giggled.

            “Who’s ‘his majesty’?” They all began to laugh and Bilbo’s heart stopped. He rushed inside to see a small bouquet of red carnations and white gardenia’s. He felt like he could burst. He took the card and all it had said was _from His Majesty, to Luckwearer_.

            “And who’s ‘Luckwearer’?” Bilbo peeped. The only way Thorin could have been able to get these here without notice was—and the phone calls—!

            “I am,” he stared down to the card, and then rushed out of his room, calling Thorin. The man answered- “Um! H-Hi, um where are you?” Bilbo was impatiently standing at the elevator.

            _“I’m at the hotel, where are you?”_ He had returned the tease. _“Why are you out of breath?”_

            “Um! Could I see you? I think… I think we should talk,” Bilbo managed, slipping into the elevator.

            _“Alright, right now, you mean?”_ Bilbo hit the ground floor with a grunt.

            “Yes, right now, do you want me to come to you?” Bilbo was striding forward—

            “That isn’t necessary,” Bilbo nearly dropped his phone when he heard Thorin’s voice beside him- stepping away from a pillar he’d been leaning against.

            “You!” Bilbo rushed over. “You said you were at your hotel!”

            “I said I was at _a_ hotel,” he murmured. “I never left.” Bilbo’s chest was heaving, his cheeks a stunning pink.

            “You… you left a flower in my room!”

            “It should have been more than one, but either should be obvious t-to the gardener—“

            “There’s a whole _bouquet_ of carnations a-and gardenia in there, wh-why! Why did you send me flowers when you could have just given them to me?” Bilbo whimpered and Thorin reached out, grabbing his arms.

            “Because I’m stupid,” He groaned and took a breath. “These four and a half days have been _amazing—“_

            “You’re counting how long we’ve known each other?” for that Thorin stiffened and Bilbo reached to grip Thorin’s arms. “I… I meant…”

            “Look, my sister poked immense amounts of fun at me yesterday for being an idiot, and…” He rubbed his neck then, drawing away from Bilbo. He had expected that Thorin was just trying to play it casual, that sure this was nice, but it was _only that…_ nice. But this… The way Thorin glanced off, eyeing the surroundings with _interest._ “I um… I wanted to know where you… live, the city. Not… Not an address… just… the city—“

            “Daly City,”

            “R… really?” Thorin blinked.

            “Last I checked, yes,” Bilbo chuckled.

            “W… if you wanted, I thought maybe, this… didn’t just… have to be a thing that…” he groaned. “ _Stayed_ in… Vegas…”

            “Then I guess the question is... Thorin, where do you live?” Bilbo was leaning against him now, happy though.

            “D… Daly cit—“

            “Holy shit, you’ve been living this whole time?” Bilbo gasped—

            “I just moved,” he huffed. “My family lives in San Jose.” He waved- “I’ve been living in Washington, until quite recently. Literally, all my things arrived last week.” He rubbed his jaw. “I’m sorry, this sounds like some weird, sick and strung out confession from a crack-addict, but—“ Whatever he had to say Bilbo didn’t want to hear, or maybe he already knew what he was going to say, kissing him firmly ceased Thorin speaking. Their tongues met timidly and Thorin hummed for the contact he craved.

            “I’d like for this to leave Vegas too,” He blushed. “If it can work out.” Thorin smiled then. “So you got those flowers, you know what they mean? It’s an odd combination.”

            “R-Really, I read—“

            “You _read?”_ Bilbo was _stunned._ “When, I thought you didn’t know a thing about flowers.”

            “I didn’t, don’t actually,” Thorin sighed- this was all ridiculous. “Can we get a coffee?” Bilbo giggled and they wandered to the café and ordered a few drinks, finding a cozy little loveseat to settle into. “When you gave me the flowers, sure I was startled, but when you told me you didn’t get me roses, I was curious, though still the thought of flowers was… touching.” He played with his ponytail then- curling it alongside his neck. “So when you told me why you picked them, I thought ‘ah, he’s the right one’ and not in some, let’s go and be stupid and get married and regret it in a month. I just… I haven’t dated for a while, partially because of my job, and partially because I didn’t want too. I hadn’t looked very hard, maybe, for someone that could _fit_ with me. There weren’t a lot of in-betweens I suppose.” He bowed his head. “I just thought you put a lot of effort into a thing of flowers, not just some roses, but… affection and playfulness, no one has ever given me thoughts beyond a rose.” Bilbo was wiggling excitedly.

            “The number of roses given can also have meanings,” Thorin quirked a brow.

            “And that’s where I’ll call quits on gardening and flowers,” he joked. “So I went and looked up flowers that reciprocated affection and such… gardenia’s are supposed to be a secret love, not that it’s secret—“

            “They also mean I’m lovely,”

            “You’re… what?”

            “When they’re received, it’s meant to indicate the receiver is lovely, or admired,” Bilbo beamed.

            “Oh…” Thorin scratched at his cheek then. “An-and the red carnations?”

            “Love, I mean, it could be like a sweet love, admiring love~” he giggled. “I’m… flattered Thorin, I thought something came up or that we were just… God I’ve fallen so quickly for a person I’ve known for four days!” He looked up to Thorin. “Do you plan on giving me flowers all the time?”

            “Would you like them?” Bilbo was happily jittering in his seat, sipping his coffee with a beam upon his face.

            “Maybe…”

            “Well, let’s hope they last when you arrive back home~” Bilbo gave a shove, but kissed Thorin happily. Well, he thought, _this trip just got that much better._


	5. Romance Blossoming in the Savannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time well spent, is still time spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is dooone. Just a warning, it's kinda explicit- you'll get it instantly and if you don't like it, please don't tell me (this is a warning :3) so I won't spoil it, but, be prepared. Not sure if I want to end this where I have it now, or do another chapter/ or a two chapter epilogue of their shenanigans...
> 
> Opinions? Where would you see this end? (the story/relationship, and no nothing sad, ending wise. Angsty, get some drama in there, fine, no sad endings, I write sad enough XD)

            Thorin made sure that there wasn’t a day that went by that he did not gift the blonde a flower, of some sort, Bilbo often telling him which flowers were friendly, which were lusty, what sort of connotations the colors might have on a particular flower. He didn’t bother trying to hide his growing affection for Bilbo either, and often their festivities ended with them at either of their rooms, mouths never parting, wanton moans echoing, and releases definitely not an end to the… excitement.

            They had a few more days together, Bilbo was returning home two days nearly before Thorin would, and Thorin wanted to spend every moment he could with him. It surprised Bilbo to see a man so reserved with others so desperate for contact, beyond physical too. Thorin was a proud sort, so he wouldn’t show his worry or need outwards, but Bilbo knew that the man would definitely be sour for his trip. “Well, maybe if you’re really lucky, I’ll tell you where I live, so you can surprise me.”

            “If I knew, I would be there within a moment,” he purred happily. “I might not leave.”

            “Mmm, don’t say it like a bad thing,” Bilbo hummed, laying beside Thorin in the morning, lazy, tangled in bed. He felt like a teen again, having just discovered what sex could be like with another person.

            “I’ve got something for you,”

            “A kiss?” Thorin chuckled and pecked his cheek.

            “That too, plenty more,” He propped himself up on his elbow. “I’m not sure how you feel about this, but my sister encouraged us to go to the day spa she went too.”

            “R-Really?” Bilbo blinked, bringing the pillow under his head.

            “They do full body massages, apparently, she said really nice and professional,” Thorin murmured.

            “That’s not the story she told me,” Bilbo tutted and Thorin asked what she had told him. “She said they were sexy men.” Thorin’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sure it will be a woman for us.”

            “That’s a bore,” Thorin chided.

            “A moment ago, you were mad it was a man, jealous?” Thorin looked away abashed and Bilbo leaned up and nibbled his ear, kissing it with glee. “You are!”

            “Of course I am!” He tutted and glanced back. “I shouldn’t be, but I’ve always been a possessive sort.”

            “I know,”

            “And how do you know that?”

            “The way you kissed me when we were all at the pool a few days back,” Thorin swallowed. “You just kissed me like you were claiming me for everyone to see.” He giggled when Thorin lowered his eyes. “I mean, not that I minded, I wear it proud.” Thorin chuckled, his smirk quirking those previously frowning lips. “So, can I still go?” Thorin sighed. “You might enjoy a massage. Come on, I bet they have a steam room!” blue eyes rolled as he sat up. Bilbo drew up too, kissing up a curved spine, until he was behind Thorin, sucking at his shoulder and ear. “Think we’ll be in heat when we get back?”

            “In heat?”

            “You know, unable to stop touching!” Bilbo tutted teasingly. “You get a shirt off and I want to ravish you all over.” Thorin chuckled, turning for a kiss.

            “It’d be strange to return home and be ‘oh, it’s you yeah, no’,” Bilbo laughed and fell back in a fit. “What is so funny?”

            “You,” He giggled. “You would say something like that. ‘Hmm, yeah, I’m not sure what was going on, but nah, I’m good, thanks’ dead serious the whole time!” Thorin leaned down and nipped at his navel, Bilbo’s hips bucked slightly and Thorin hummed.

            “With such noises and a body, I wouldn’t say no,” Thorin returned, kissing at a trembling thigh.

            “Sure, because I’m terribly sexy,” Bilbo joked, though he knew Thorin thought so. He disagreed- attractive, absolutely, sexy, like what most people thought? A general stereotype? That was Thorin but that didn’t ever bother the other.

            “Come on, let’s get breakfast,” Bilbo sighed.

            “Do we have to get out of bed?”

            “Someone has to answer the door when room service comes,” Thorin was flipping through the menu. “I’m sorry, who the hell orders a sandwich in the morning for breakfast—ugh.” He tossed the menu to the floor, turning to Bilbo. “Up, sweet thing.” He rose. “We’re not eating here.” He smiled- “I don’t want to tell housekeeping again they don’t need to change the sheets.” Bilbo’s cheeks darkened. “They need too.”

            The two dressed though it took much longer than Thorin had planned. Bilbo was devious and quite good at getting what he wanted. They ended up having breakfast a few blocks away, sipping coffee and just talking. It was such an odd thing they had, neither wanted to admit they had maybe found someone so perfect in the place where hookups were meant to happen, but they had made every effort to make sure it wasn’t. “Oh, also, this evening, we’re seeing a show.”

            “You’ve spent a few G’s on me, Thorin,”

            “Does it bother you?”

            “It bothers me because we just met,” Thorin was smiling though, fondly.

            “Just shows how far you’ve sunk your claws in,” Bilbo sighed loudly at him but blushed too. “Siegfried and Roy, if you were curious.”

            “When the hell did you get those?”

            “My sister, she planned a large variety of things to do, and I had to buy most of it, first, and she’s reimbursed me,” he wiped mouth, setting aside his coffee cup. “They bought some kids tickets, but they’re doing a dining version, so, it’s a bit more expensive, but they can bring the boys. You and I will not be sitting with them.” He had this smug look and Bilbo eyed him. “So if you want to go get pampered by some other man, let me know.”

            “W-Wait, you planned the day spa too?”

            “I didn’t plan it, I just want to know, so that I can call—“

            “Oh my god Thorin, if I have another guy rubbing my back, I’m going to be thinking of you!” He hissed lowly and Thorin smirked.

            “I’ll be grateful for his talented hands,”

            “And I’ll get hard! I can’t get hard at a spa!”

            “Is there some weird etiquette? I’d be proud to say I gave people hard ons—“

            “Thorin!” Bilbo slapped his hand, embarrassed beyond belief but Thorin was just smirking widely. “You’re awful.”

            “Mmm, so you’ve told me,” Bilbo eyed him but sighed. “Let’s go.”

            The spa was entirely about the guest not doing a thing. They asked if Bilbo wanted a mud bath, if he wanted a room for the day. He could barely respond, so Thorin had to pipe in what they signed up for. They were sitting within a large spacious room, tucked with towels about their waists. Water was flowing from somewhere, and a woman came in with two men, smiling widely. Bilbo felt he had walked into a porn quite honestly, swallowing thickly when they asked for both Thorin and Bilbo to get onto the tables. Thorin quirked a brow but did so with little fuss, and Bilbo…

            God Bilbo was shaking and the masseuse gently took his hand to help him up. Bilbo yanked it away with a huff, thoroughly embarrassed. It was the loveliest feeling, and Thorin asked how he was.

            “D-Don’t talk to me right now,” He muttered, groaning into his arms and Thorin huffed, asked why, turned to look and Bilbo’s eyes were shut tight, biting his lip. “Because if you speak, it’s going to be awkward quick. Shut it, Thorin.” He huffed and after an hour, Bilbo popped up, red from his forehead down, attempting to will it away.

            “That was nice,” Thorin glanced at Bilbo, and the masseuse looked to Bilbo too- said he had been the cutest guy they had so far, squirming.

            “O-Oh, l-lovely, c-can’t wait to be your tweet of the day,” Bilbo waved, and the man chuckled, winking before he left.

            “He liked you,”

            “Of course he did, he all but pointed out that it was normal for men or women to get aroused,” Bilbo flailed and they left the massage room for the steam room, which happened to be empty too. “I think he was trying to pick me up.”

            “Wasn’t successful,”

            “Of course he wasn’t,” Bilbo tutted. “I have a nice ass, Thorin.” Thorin looked amused. “I know it, I’m sure he enjoyed that sight too.” Thorin stroked an exposed knee, inching the towel up a bit.

            “Did you enjoy it?”

            “Being gawked at, hardly, but the massage was nice,” he shooed that hand away. “And it was nice to know you were there too.” He kissed Thorin happily and well rested, they were allowed a relaxing bath, though it was hardly just a bath.

            They didn’t inform the staff when they had left, just paid and parted from the place as quickly as possible- “I don’t think it was right to sneak out like that, we left that room a mess.”

            “That’s hardly my fault you encouraged me into the bath with you!” He captured Bilbo for a kiss under one of the many lit-up palm trees. “Dinner?” Bilbo beamed and they found a large bustling place where they ate contently. They returned to each other’s room to dress, Thorin helping Bilbo to dress, mostly because he could assist with such an effort. They met his sister, husband, two boys and his brother and his girl friend. They chatted for some time before they began to seat people.

            Bilbo had snuggled against Thorin happily watching a magnificent performance. They cheered at the end and Thorin bought him a stuffed tiger- “For you.”

            “What am I five?”

            “From me,” he smiled. “So when you leave, you’ll have a bit of me with you.”

            “Sap,” Bilbo hummed and leaned up for a peck. “Too bad they don’t have a little bunny.” Thorin chuckled but tugged the blonde away. They passed little shops and street merchants when Bilbo was distracted. He oogled a few of them and Thorin found what he had been looking for.

            Bilbo turned to show Thorin a charm when he couldn’t find the other. He looked about and then found him again, talking with another street shop merchant, seeing him be handed something. Bilbo came over, quietly- “What’re you getting me?” Thorin jumped a bit, but turned, hiding it behind his back.

            “Nothing,”

            “What a lie,” Thorin asked for Bilbo to close his eyes and they closed so quickly, Thorin hadn’t expected it. He drew the gift before Bilbo, and asked he open his eyes. It was a single lavender rose- “Thorin!”

            “And yes, I know what it means,” he said before Bilbo could ask and Bilbo wiggled.

            “You are truly a romantic, are you going to deliver me roses every day when we’re home?” Thorin nodded.

            “If it convinces you of my intentions,” Bilbo was biting his lip, though Thorin would argue he did a better job at pleasuring his lip, he left it alone.

            “And what are those intentions, your majesty?” He teased, inhaling the scent of the rose, letting his eyes flutter shut to enjoy the smell. Thorin had prepared a response but seeing the man before him, happy, enjoying a simple rose for something more, he held off his reply. He waited for those eyes to open and all he did was tuck a curl behind his ear.

            “You’d better hurry to my room, if you want to find out,” he whispered over his lips and Bilbo’s eyes owled, taking hold of Thorin’s hand with purpose.

            “Quick, we need to get there,” Thorin laughed but their pace quickened, though it slowed after a while, snuggling closer as they walked. “So you won’t have to worry about weather differences in Daly City to Washington.” Bilbo chatted.

            “Yeah?”

            “Foggy, overcast, looks the same all day long,” Bilbo sighed. “Usually cold.” He mentioned.

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah, so you know,”

            “I’ll be sure to come over and keep my little bunny warm through winter,” he murmured against his ear. “If that is indeed what you were asking.” Bilbo nodded, swallowing happily though thickly. “Anything else I should know?”

            “Don’t bother with a car~”

            “I drove once, in the city, I got lost twice,” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “And to my job as well. I bart and bus home. It’s ridiculous.” He sighed and Bilbo agreed, the city was no place for a car unless you were really familiar.

            “Well, it will be nice, because San Francisco is a wonderful place for dates,”

            “Indeed?” Bilbo’s cheeks lit and Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s hand comfortingly. “I’ll enjoy being led around like a pup then.” Bilbo bowed his head, coughing a bit in embarrassment.

            “I hardly think I could do that,” he glanced up.

            “Well you’ve been there a while?” Bilbo nodded and Thorin smiled. “Show me ‘round.” Bilbo tugged softly on Thorin’s coat, making him pause for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, mewling against his touch, arching against the hands that washed down his back to his waist.

            “I’d love too,” Bilbo hummed and they stepped back into the Luxor, quietly anticipating entering Thorin’s room. There was no one wandering the hallways and so Thorin attacked Bilbo, kissing him and guiding him backwards towards his room. Bilbo undid his ponytail, drawing fingers through his dark tresses with equal parts elation and arousal. Thorin clicked his key within the door, popping it open and drew Bilbo inside who gasped when he was pressed to the door, hips pining against his own and Thorin drew off. He stepped back and Bilbo followed, fingers entwined and then Bilbo looked about the room. “W… what is this?”

            “I had my sister set this up, along with my nephews,” Bilbo saw candles scattered about the room instead, the blinds drawn closed. Thorin moved from Bilbo to go and light them. “That’s why they met us later.” He murmured. “I thought, it’s one of the last days I get, guaranteed with you, I wanted to make it was as memorable as possible.” He lit the last one turning slowly to Bilbo, and then stepping to flick the light off at the door. “It’s… not much but. I thought—“

            “Do you know you ramble when you’re nervous?” Thorin’s cheeks darkened and he eyed the room before nodding slowly.

            “I’m a bit aware I talk longer than most people are used to hearing,” He chuckled. “I can’t very well help it—“Bilbo ceased him from continuing with a finger over his lips.

            “Hush, I’d have loved it with or without the candles, Thorin,” He stood on his toes, kissing Thorin’s parted lips with a gasp. “I like it with the candles though, much more.” Thorin visibly relaxed and gave another kiss. “So, you have something else in mind too?” He saw that jaw tense and Bilbo grinned widely. “Oh, I like this game. Do we get naked?” Thorin sighed and looked off, pouting. “No? A shame.”

            “We do,” Thorin groaned, closing his eyes and Bilbo laughed.

            “You’re precious flustered, Thorin,” he stepped back. “Did you plan on taking off my clothes?” He asked, teasing his buttons of his jacket and Thorin watched his fingers.

            “I did,” he murmured and Bilbo licked his lips, wandering to the blinds to peer through them to the city below, undoing his buttons of his jacket.

            “I have a few surprises, myself,” Thorin moved and sat upon the edge of the bed. Their eyes met, though Thorin looked more nervous than Bilbo did. He slid out of his jacket setting it upon the back of the chair, eyeing the man at the bed. “Was I going to take your clothes off for you?” Thorin swallowed.

            “I… hoped,” Bilbo hummed again, formulating questions in his mind. His hands began to slowly undo his shirt buttons, terribly slow in Thorin’s opinion.

            “We were… going to do something new?” Thorin lost his voice, and nodded, that shirt finally fell open and Bilbo stretched his hands above his head, allowing Thorin to look up and down. He came and stood next to a few large candles, hands upon his hips which made the shirt fall off his shoulders. “Were we going to…” Bilbo hummed, raising a hand to stroke at his chest and stomach in thought. A wicked smile came upon his lips. “We weren't doing something we've done before... something new... hmm. Tricky.” Thorin patiently awaited the coming question.. “Something new~hmm, is it very kinky?” Thorin gulped-“Oh, it is?”

            “N… not kinky,” he shifted a bit. “Just different.”

            “So we were going to be naked on the bed,” Bilbo turned a bit, letting the light illuminate his shirt as he drew it off his arms, tossing it to the chair, missing, but not caring. “I don’t know~” Thorin huffed a bit frustrated, obviously with Bilbo’s teases. “Why don’t you give me a hint?”

            “Come here and I will,” Bilbo slowly stalked forward, sliding a leg alongside Thorin’s and dipping his knee to the bed.

            “So what’s my hint?”

            “How much resilience do you have?” Thorin’s voice shook and Bilbo smirked.

            “Depends on the position,” he whispered and Thorin grunted a bit, shifting again and Bilbo reached to Thorin’s jacket, drawing the zipper down. “Come it must be hot.” Off the coat went that Bilbo hung beside his own on the chair. Thorin was still at the bed and Bilbo tutted. “You are nervous.” But it wasn’t a tease on his voice, no song that lit the air, it was a bit remorseful that Thorin was so hesitant. “Trust me, I will find you~” he giggled then and stepped back between Thorin’s legs, lifting a bowed head. “You’re almost innocent looking all glum.”

            “Would you really?”

            “You’ve lavished me in a variety of flowers with meanings beyond just a plain bouquet,” he smiled then, happy. “You’re spending a great load of money on me, and any person with a heart wouldn’t just drop that the minute this vacation was over.” Thorin looked unconvinced. “What would you have me do?” He whispered against his cheeks, then kissed ear. “What would you have me do, to convince you I want to find you when we’re home, and drive you insane as I have here?” Thorin’s voice caught in his windpipe, a choking noise resounded. “I would do anything.” He drew back, smiling happily. “I bet you’d enjoy a strip tease.”

            “Aren’t you doing that already?” Bilbo sighed and stepped back, fingering his pants hem.

            “I’d have worn a thong if I was prepared,” a large brow quirked, surprise darting upon Thorin’s face, and curiosity. A welcome change from the nervous man before.

            “You have one?”

            “Maybe,” Bilbo smirked. “Another reason you’ll come looking for me?” the man blinked, startled gray blue eyes meeting Bilbo’s. “Find out what’s in my underwear drawers?” Thorin swallowed hard as Bilbo popped the button to his slacks. “Or what I keep at my bedside?” He unzipped them and turned about, wiggling slowly out of his slacks, leaving his underwear on however, carefully stepping each leg out of them before he glanced over his shoulder. Thorin had let his eyes rake over him like he hadn’t seen him before and Bilbo just grinned, returning to stand between Thorin’s legs. He stroked them softly through his thick jeans, loving that he could feel the shivers beneath. His fingers slipped up and undid Thorin’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders but whipped it about his own, throwing his arms through the sleeves and Thorin huffed at him.

            “Why are you putting clothes back on?” He tutted and Bilbo snuggled the collar close to his neck and tilted his head to smell it.

            “Can I keep this one?”

            “You want to keep a shirt?” Thorin questioned… confused.

            “I do,” he stroked the light fabric, white and he knew would be transparent before light. “It smells like you, and it’ll keep me company, I could wear it to bed.” Thorin seemed amused relaxing a bit, and leaned back on his arms.

            “If you want,” he nodded, smiling. “You keep it.” Bilbo grinned and turned his attention back to himself then. He dropped his thumbs into his briefs and drew them slowly down, letting his cock pop free, long hardened from their kisses and clashes from earlier. He kicked them off and came once more before Thorin- he’d work his pants off. They would come easy, he knew. His finger deftly undid the bindings to his jeans and began to tug them and his underwear off. Thorin raised his hips to help along the process, hissing quietly when his cock sprung from his slacks to hit cool air. Pants off Bilbo stepped back to look at the sight, but standing before the large candles he had stood by earlier.

            “So, what are we doing?” he hummed and then buttoned the white shirt up with two buttons, turned his back to play with the candles. “It has to be fun~ but it’s obviously not something a little deeper…” All the while Thorin let his eyes memorize every detail. He knew Bilbo was teasing him, but he was damn good at it too, and oddly reassuring. He hadn’t thought the blonde would see through the mask of nervousness to his inner worry, but he did. And he soothed it away with a few words of his own. In the candlelight, he could see the outlines of Bilbo’s body through his shirt, and just the thought of that had Thorin reaching down to give his cock a tug, slowly stroking it as he watched Bilbo. “Will you be using those devious fingers? That naughty mouth?” Thorin twisted his wrist over the head of his cock, grunting at the tingles it sent up. Bilbo turned to see Thorin slowly working his cock, eyeing him with lust.

            But more than that, need, want.Desire. “Oh, my, have I been riling you up?” Thorin nodded but his eyes crept down to see the cock tenting his long shirt on Bilbo.

            “I think I can say I might have done the same,” he tossed his head and Bilbo glanced down, blushing, though he teased the head with a finger, drawing a string of precum away.

            “O-Oh you’ve done more than that, Thorin,” their eyes met. “You’ve wooed me too.” He undid those buttons again and came to the bed, sitting upon his legs. “And I’d love for you to do more.” Thorin kissed him then and Bilbo broke it to scoot up the bed, to fall against the pillows, arms above his head and shivered when Thorin approached. “T-Thorin…” his voice was but a whisper when the man slowly descended, kissing up a quivering leg, leaving a large hickey at his hipbone, then drawing breath and beard across his stomach chest to find a mouth parted and willing.

            “You meant all that silly nonsense,” Thorin whispered- “I mean, not… silly.” Bilbo chuckled but nodded. Thorin reached and drew his shirt from Bilbo, letting it fall to the way side.

            “Every word, every insinuation~” He hummed. “I would love to find you rummaging through my underwear drawer trying to find some goodie~” he cooed against his ear and Thorin moaned for the vibration of his voice. “And the serious parts too. I want you to find me, I want you to snuggle with me when it’s cold, I want to take you on a date in the city~ God Thorin, where do I begin how much I’ve become smitten with a stranger, and I don’t want to be just a stranger, I don’t want to be just smitten. I’m not~” He stroked his fingers through his beard, curling around his ears. “I do not have noble intentions, mine are quite wicked, so that you will stay mine, for a good, long while.”

            “Good,” he hummed and kissed him into the pillows. “If you hadn’t encouraged me…” He sighed and let their heads knock together. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Let me show you what I have planned for you, little bunny~” His hands slid down skin that jumped and quivered at his touch, eager for it, desperate. He’d denied the blonde below him, and he’d been willing to wait. How long would he have waited for me? He shook his head, not wanting to think upon a future that didn’t make sense right now. That didn’t have a place here. His mouth encircled a hardened nipple, a squeak of a noise escaped Bilbo’s mouth, rapt with watching Thorin draw pleasure from the smallest of places.

            “Do you intend to make me louder by making me wait 'til you decide to get on with it?” Bilbo had teased, letting his head fall back with a moan when Thorin’s fingers teased his other nipple whilst teeth worried the one between lips down.

            “Mmm, would it work?”

            “I might get frustrated,” he huffed. “I might roll away.”

            “Don’t roll away, little bunny,” He returned the tease, kissing at his chest. “You’re so eager, and I am too.” And for one of the few and rare times Bilbo got see Thorin glance away abashed, cheeks lighting, despite their already pink hue. “I didn’t want to rush into it.”

            “Thorin, I’m not running anywhere,” he huffed. “But you could pick it up.” He cooed and Thorin sent a grin back, leaning up to capture his mouth again with a moan. He remained kissing until soft hands tugged upon Thorin’s hair, they parted, gasping for air. “I’m curious to see what his majesty was so nervous about~” his eyebrows rose suggestively and Thorin looked away again. “Oh come now!” Bilbo reached, kissing Thorin’s neck, feeling the vibrations of his voice against tongue and lips. He nipped down his shoulder grinning- “What had you trembling?”

            “Some guys enjoy it, others don’t, it’d end awkwardly if you didn’t like it,”

            “So tell me, and I’ll remedy the situation, Thorin,” he purred at his ear, teeth tugging softly at his earlobe. But the man just huffed, and groaned. Bilbo let his hands wander, let his mouth suck upon sensitive skin in hopes to get him to confess what devious idea he’d been planning. Fingers spread between them to pinch nipples, his teeth traced muscle and bone, sucking to leave hickies and elicit cries. He rolled Thorin over, ducking down his broad chest to mouth at those pert nipples, to roll his hips against Thorin’s. His cries were the best when he was surprised by the blonde. “Don’t be shy, I might do it just to please you now~” His fingers raked down his stomach, over his hips bones as that waist lifted into the contact, wanting a firmer touch.

            “D-Dammit, Bilbo,” his voice shook as that mouth began to descend lower, kissing softly down the happy trail of dark curls, the heat of his cock pressing against Bilbo’s neck. Thorin’s hand wrapped around his neck, the other tugged at an arm and so Bilbo swam up for a hard kiss- “I’d have you on your hands and knees whilst I stole kisses from here-“ and just as Bilbo opened his mouth to ask, one of Thorin’s hands swept over his body and cupped his ass, drew a cheek a part to press a finger against the tight pucker with a groan. Bilbo felt chills appear on his body, rubbing his shoulders against his neck to help ease them away but they would always happen, always tickle his skin when that finger would flick over that sensitive backside.

            “S-Straight for the money I see,” Bilbo petered out, suddenly quite breathless. Thorin withdrew his hand, massaging now just his thighs instead. “That wasn’t a no Thorin.” He guided that hand back between his cheeks with a wink- “It’ll be interesting.” Thorin hummed his curiosity to this. “Never had a man with a beard spend any significant amount of time back there, but I take it you won’t leave me with a contact burn?”

            “If I was aroused before, you’ve undone that, thank you,” Thorin bemoaned, head falling into the pillows as his hands stilled at his waist save for his thumbs to rub circles into Bilbo’s hips.

            “Oh I doubt I have,” he reclined back, sitting upon Thorin’s stomach, reaching behind him to—“Ah~ here we are.” His fingers teased over a still very hard cock and Thorin bucked the moment his fingers alit the sensitive flesh. “My, he seems to be quite aroused.”

            “Of course he is,” Thorin grunted. “That has nothing to do with me.” He argued but Bilbo was devious as he was playful. His hand took Thorin’s cock into a fist, slowly stroking him, watching his eyes flutter closed, moaning himself when hands tightened at his hips.

            “I think he wouldn’t mind being further aroused,”

            “God, is that possible?” Thorin hissed behind his teeth, opening his eyes halfway to gaze at Bilbo’s wry smirk- “You’re driving me mad.”

            “Good,” he twisted his palm over the head of that thick cock, even more satisfied when Thorin bucked. “I want you too.”

            “W-Want me to what?” Thorin bucked again, the tip rubbing all over Bilbo’s palm, precum leaking and smearing, he was sure.

            “Eat me out~” his voice carried happily and Thorin raised his eyes. “I’m sure it will be a far more pleasant experience with your whiskers.” He tugged upon the beard lightly where his moustache would have ended, had it not blended in with the rest of the scruff upon his face. “Now would you have me, truly, on my hands and knees?” He released his cock in favor of standing on hands and knees above Thorin, wiggling his hips to and fro with excitement. “On my back, so you can see my face? See me come undone by that tongue—“

            “S-Stop,” Thorin panted and Bilbo was purely satisfied. There was no other expression he wore, but absolute satisfaction. “I’ll never make it with you being sexy and fucking coy like that.” Thorin sat up, scooping Bilbo into his lap who was still unfazed by Thorin’s shift in position. They kissed but Bilbo was the one to draw back, a smirk.

            “Please, like that would stop you,” Thorin groaned and their kiss deepened, and moans began to escalate in loudness. Thorin dropped Bilbo back to the bed, opposite from where they’d been before, now at the foot of the bed. Bilbo’s head resting on the edge of the bed, wiggling just a bit so his head could drop and expose his neck, in which Thorin sucked up lasciviously, leaving a large hickey tucked by his jaw and ear. Thorin’s mouth swept down his body, sucking and licking desperately, sliding downwards closer to his destination. Bilbo spread his legs immediately for Thorin with a whimper as the man nestled between them, hands rolling up his thighs and hiking them to his shoulders. “T-Thorin~” he cooed, a hand spared itself from the sheets to tease one of his nipples, a sight which caught Thorin’s eyes. They both moaned for the pinch it received, for the gentle swirl of a fingertip to soften it.

            Thorin wrapped his arms about those quivering thighs, giving each tender kisses before he let his mouth drop down to cock, tending to all the skin at his fingertips. Those legs trembled as if cold, and Bilbo’s whimpers were enough for Thorin to know he was doing all of this right. His mouth licked and sucked upon his balls, before his hand came to move them gently aside for the real prize. Thorin moaned at the sight and it clenched. He ducked his head down, tongue reaching against the soft skin- clean. Bilbo’s skin never had a particular flavor but milky, honestly, and this was no different. The noises that escaped from his mouth were louder, whinier, and Thorin could hardly contain his own voice, desperate to be deeper, to reach as far as he could. His arms re-adjusted about Bilbo’s legs and then drew them upwards as he sat backwards on his own legs. Bilbo’s legs dangled in the air above Thorin’s head and his steely blue eyes glanced down that heaving body. Bilbo’s eyes were wide with stun, but there was a certain desperation behind them.

            He spread his cheeks apart for better access and Bilbo’s fingers came to tentatively pull at his skin to aid Thorin. “P-Please, f-fucking hurry it up.”Bilbo’s voice broke as his eyes shut tightly, biting hard into his lip, stroking his cock as Thorin’s tongue circled his hole. Thorin moaned his agreement, and pressed his tongue harder against that hole, and when it willed itself inside, it was immediately pushed out. Bilbo shivered fiercely, his legs clutching at Thorin’s neck and shoulders, before they eased down. “P-put me down…” he begged and Thorin did, letting his legs slide down his sides, but Bilbo was already rolling, sliding to his elbows and resting on his knees- vulnerable. Both the position and Bilbo’s face as he peered back over at Thorin had him groaning. He slid up and over him, pinning his weight down on Bilbo, flattening them to the mattress, kissing his shoulder and ear.

            “Will you cum for me?” As if he needed to ask, it was a tease and Bilbo moaned for it- he raised his hips, rolling them until Thorin’s cock throbbed, trapped between his ass cheeks.

            “Will you?” He responded and Thorin’s head knocked against Bilbo’s shoulder, moaning at the friction, thrusting between them a few times before shaking it off. He kissed ravishingly down Bilbo’s spine, spreading his cheeks again, memorizing the moan Bilbo elicited. He pressed a finger in first, watching that head crane over his shoulder to watch, then how it dipped and a mewl escaped. He bent his head and let his tongue press again, then began to lap against the soft wrinkled skin, pressing his fingertip to it to draw it to open. He felt the blonde shiver again, and then, saw one of Bilbo’s hands reach back, parting a cheek for him with a gasp. He raised his hips to meet Thorin’s mouth, rolled his hips against a tongue that was able to thrust just the slightest… A tongue that was wiggling enough for a finger to hook its way inside. “T-Thorin!” Thorin allowed Bilbo to calm from his violent shivers before he began to thrust his finger in and out slowly, his throat constricted from the sight. Those hips were off the mattress but a few inches, enough for Bilbo to press his cheek against the mattress and fall forward, hands slipping between his legs to work his leaking cock. “O-Oh, T-Thorin… g-god!” He shrieked turning his mouth towards the bed, teeth pulling at the sheet as if could muffle his voice.

            “Cum just like this, Bilbo,” he pressed a soft kiss to his tailbone and the blonde’s body was racked with another tremble as his finger sped. “Cum~ little bunny.” His mouth fell about his finger, licking and sucking at his hole whilst his finger slid in faster and faster, twisting and hooking to make the blonde moan and thrash. His breath was hard and ragged, his body beginning to glisten from sweat.

            “T-Thorin, just… f-fuck like that,” he squeaked out and Thorin moaned, sucking hard at that pucker. Bilbo squeezed his cock, stroking it in time with Thorin’s twisting finger. Chills began to appear and disappear. Thorin could feel Bilbo’s body drawing close to release, his body pitching and keening against the bed a clear sign. “Oh… mm, T… Thori… Thori~in!” His hips bucked awkwardly and he whimpered, repeating Thorin’s name as that ass tightened about his finger, convulsed as he came- stripes of cum spattering against the sheets, coming out hard enough to be heard. Thorin squeezed one of the cheeks he held his grasp, massaging the strong muscle as he soothed those shivers to calm, light tremors the only thing left that Bilbo had cum at all. Thorin drew his finger out, sitting back and squeezing those firm cheeks together and parting them before pressing his palms against his back, rolling upwards until he was plastered to him again.

            “Better?”

            “F… fuck you,” Bilbo panted. “W-Who the hell… taught you h-how to eat ass like that?” Thorin moaned as he gave a heady thrust against that pert ass, welcoming the pleasant friction.

            “Someone not here to relish their teachings,” he purred. “I get to use them on you.”

            “D-Dammit Thorin,” Bilbo moaned, half rolling to kiss Thorin and straighten out all his whiskers and then- “Can I?” The man seemed surprised, if taken aback by the suggestion, but not all disinclined to try.

            “W… really?” Thorin’s smile was unbidden, and unable to be forced away. “Won’t say no to that talented tongue.” Bilbo shifted and began to push Thorin up and off and eventually pressed him to his back, chewing his lip as he settled between his legs. He brought them to wrap around his waist and Thorin gasped, his breath hitched and Bilbo giggled with delight. “Been a while though.”

            “Long while?” Bilbo was playing with Thorin’s knee, eyeing his lower half with wonder.

            “V-Very,” this made Bilbo’s eyes raise, wondering, what had been a very long while, or if he simply meant him being under someone had been a long time ago.

            “Nervous?”

            “A bit, but, not enough for you to stop,” Bilbo was grinning before he could help it, spreading his legs as he wiggled down and gave that patient and hard dick a loving lick to the tip. He suckled from its head before popping free, Thorin’s soft whimper almost enough encouragement to cease exploration and satiate his majesty.

            But, he had a bit of determination. He had a little will that kept him from giving in so quick. Another night perhaps, maybe even right after this! He stroked his thighs and pressed them away, hiked one up and that’s when Thorin squeaked- squeaked. “Exactly what position am I getting myself into? Before I find I’m a pretzel.”

            “My you are distrusting~” Bilbo cooed, sitting up and pushing one of his thighs closer to Thorin’s chest. “Hold this for me.”

            “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” his voice was thick with a bit of nervousness, but there was arousal there, an interest Thorin hadn’t had strike him in a long time.

            “Just one will do,” Bilbo winked, and Thorin’s jaw tightened a bit before he let out a gasp, Bilbo kissing at that raised leg. “Pretend you’re at the doctors.”

            “God no,” Thorin chided, groaning at the imagery.

            “Well you need to go sometime,” Bilbo tutted and Thorin shut his eyes upset.

            “Are we having this conversation now?” He growled out.

            “I’m not trained or anything,” Bilbo was absolutely beaming to himself, Thorin long ignoring the blonde between his legs. “But I guess my fingers will have to do.” Thorin tensed, but this time it was with anticipation. Bilbo perked when he sucked at the base of his cock, hearing Thorin’s moan and body quiver beneath his lips.

            “N-Not going to hold my balls and ask me to cough?” He finally found his sense of humor.

            “No, I prefer to do that~” He purred, sucking one into his mouth, humming, then giving the same pleasure to the other. “Personal technique.”

            “D-Damn you’re t-technique,” Thorin groaned, his hand holding his leg up quivered and dug into the flesh of his thigh.

            “You’ll enjoy it, I swear,” He purred happily, lapping his tongue across his cock, meeting his eyes over his body. “You’ll cum for me too.” He let his teeth rake over the tendon between thigh and groin, sucking upon it before tilting further down. His hand traced a line down, from his balls to his hole- the shiver one of nerves and…something different. It wasn’t oversensitive… but—“Are you a virgin?”

            “No I’m not a virgin, I’d think my—“

            “No no,” Bilbo waved his hand, then decided to press a knuckle softly against that pucker- the whine. The fact he whined at all! “No one’s taken you?”

            “Do I look like the type to be?” Bilbo’s shoulders shrugged, but Thorin knew the blonde was wiggling between his legs, grinning widely up at him like a fool. “I don’t,… mean to snap.” He admitted then, realizing perhaps he was dulling down the excitement.

            “Well you tell me when you’re heart begins to give out,” Bilbo pressed a chaste and tender kiss to his other thigh, nuzzling a warm nose against his skin. Thorin wanted to speak, but a gasp escaped instead when Bilbo pressed his knuckle back against that tight pucker, Thorin’s head falling to the bed fanning his dark hair about his face. Bilbo would have relished the sight, if he wasn’t torn between that and the way his cock would twitch when his hole was pressed against.

            Bilbo’s tongue darted out as soon as he was in range, a soft scent of earth came to his tongue, but nothing more and he gave a firmer press. Licked around it. Bilbo would dart his eyes upwards, to assure himself Thorin was alright, the way he was breathing and whimpering would have worried anyone.

            Clearly he hadn’t had anyone down here in sometime. It touched Bilbo as he sucked upon his own finger, humming before it circled that pink hole and gave a soft press. Watching those strong muscles open up, to squeeze his finger made Bilbo moan, made his tongue lick around his finger, to encourage it deeper. He hooked it as soon as he was deep enough and Thorin’s body trembled with something powerful. God, he’d never seen someone so reactive and so he moaned, and Thorin mewled a response. He sucked then too, and Thorin’s hips bucked the slightest. Bilbo saw his hand wrapped tight about his leg, knuckles turning white and when Bilbo could draw his finger out and press it back in?

            Bilbo let his free hand slide up that raised thigh, teased his fingers before they were laced together tightly, both of them holding Thorin's leg back. Bilbo angled his head to allow the tip of his tongue to slide in favor of drawing his finger out, humming only to give Thorin added pleasure, but a hand fell to his cock, squeezing it tightly, wringing precum from its tip. Bilbo pressed a slender finger back within Thorin, and before the older man could stroke his cock again, the blonde licked at the head- tasting him again, and moaning, drawing his lips about the head. He sucked upon it, before slowly bobbing his head down low and drawing it back up, popping off with a gasp, his own chest beginning heave. It glistened now and Thorin’s eyes met Bilbo’s and all the blonde could do was lick his lips and kiss back down to watch his finger pressing in and out. Thorin began to stroke himself faster, and Bilbo occupied his mouth with exploring that clenching muscle, humming or sucking to gain a reaction. Whimpers, whines, soft pleas of more would escape, and Thorin’s body clearly reacting positively-

            So Bilbo lathered a second finger and when it nudged in, that was when Thorin’s voice grew strong, though still pitchier than before. “Thorin~” Bilbo could wiggle his tongue between the two fingertips and that absolutely drove Thorin mad. His head tossed and his legs tensed, the other one tried to hook itself around Bilbo. “Cum just like this.”

            “B… Bilbo,” the rasp in his voice was indication he was desperate, strung out too. When two fingers slipped in fully Bilbo began to twist and pulling them out, lapping frenziedly, moaning as he did. “D… damn…” His voice cracked and he shut his eyes. “G-God… B-Bilbo, l-like that…” their eyes met over his stomach and the man grunted, a series of mewls and whiny howls escaped Thorin, but Bilbo could see the way his abdomen clenched for release, was quivering frantically now. He hooked his fingers up every time to reach a sweet spot within Thorin- finding it sent Thorin over the edge- his hand flew over his cock with speed Bilbo didn’t know he possessed- “F-fuck!”His ass clenched about his fingers painfully, and their hands tightened around one another as cum shot up Thorin’s chest against his shivering muscles and damp hair. Bilbo rutted his fingers in deep one last time, licking at the fist still wrapped about Thorin’s waning cock, slurping at the remnants.

            “Can I have my fingers back?” Thorin whimpered, letting his leg go to cover his face and Bilbo just grinned, licked at his cock and sucking cum right from the head of his dick taking him back into his hot mouth. He drained what he could, taking a breath of air before licking up the trails of cum spread in wild patterns over his hot torso. He was able to draw his fingers out, watching and moaning for it before tackling the man to the bed. “That was delicious.”

            “Y-You act as though it was you who came~” Bilbo wiggled his hips, pressing their softening cocks together happily, stroking them idly.

            “I might as well have, Thorin,” He kissed Thorin then and he responded shakily. “My, but I am glad I was gifted that.” Thorin’s jaw clenched but it was with a bit of worry. “Tell me I am the first, and you’ll have me sold.”

            “T… the first to have… made me cum from that, yes,” he managed thickly, the mere idea of Bilbo back between his legs had arousal blooming all over again.

            “Well I’ll give you some time, then,” He was smiling but Thorin tossed his behind Bilbo.

            “You can get back down there, any time,”

            “Really?” Bilbo was starting to slink back, and the whimpers, the mewls Thorin let loose as he neared his destination were priceless. Bilbo lavished his cock with a pleased and not at all exhausted tongue. But he dropped it soon, pressing thighs away to reveal that reddened hole still twitching from orgasm.

            Thorin bucked, a hand slid into Bilbo’s curls, rolling over his scalp as his tongue weedled inside, humming once there. Thorin cried for it, reaching back to squeezed his cock in pleasure, as if it would help. Bilbo slicked his tongue up his sac and teased away his hand before his thumbs came to the underside his head cock- “I’ll never leave now.” And his thumbs massaged tiny circles unto Thorin’s glans, precum starting to bead and Bilbo gaped. “Wet again, Thorin!”

            “G-God get up here!” He whined and Bilbo sucked what precum had appeared before he slid against Thorin. His legs wrapped around his waist and they both moved to sit up before Thorin flipped them again, tossing Bilbo into the pillows now at the head of the bed, brushing his lips over thighs and hips. Bilbo arched to meet those touches and Thorin wove his arms around his back and rolled letting Bilbo lay atop of him. The blonde nestled against his chest with a satisfied smile, playing with Thorin’s curled chest hair and nipples thoughtfully.

            “We can’t not meet up when we’re home,” and Thorin’s arms tightened for a moment, he thought they would loosen. All hugs like this tended to lose their ferocity... but whenever Bilbo thought Thorin would allow himself to relax…

            The man would just draw them a little closer together, holding on a bit stronger.


	6. There and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity doesn't run deep in Bilbo, but something odd about his downstairs neighbor has him wondering- why has it been empty until he's returned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, have chapter 6. Probably the end. I'm not sure. Not sure if I want to complete it, and then have an epilogue, or just... leave the mystery forever or imagination unwritten. -Shrugs.- Thoughts? Otherwise, consider this a probable end of this story! :3 I enjoyed writing it, for what I had, want more, but, meh.

             **Chapter 6: There and Back Again**

            The evening was warm, shorts and tank tops adorned most of the vacationers wandering up and down the Strip- plenty of residents too. The water show was happening, drawing a large crowd, Cirque De Soleil performed another night, each and every shop was busy with people too. Seigfried and Roy performed to another full audience, and the poker tables were bustling.

            But that was not where Thorin and Bilbo found themselves tucked away. Their last night together before Bilbo returned home was bittersweet, spent holed up in the hotel room and Jacuzzi downstairs. Neither was ready to part, and Bilbo had a mid-morning flight. His things were packed in his hotel, his friends would check him out, but for that night Bilbo found more than just comfort in Thorin’s embrace. He found solstice and release, pleasure and care…

            He didn’t want it to end. And in Thorin’s arms, it would not.

            Midnight came and Bilbo and Thorin were still wide awake, enjoying the afterglow, fingers tracing designs upon skin, hoping it would somehow leave a mark… Bilbo shuffled in a bit closer, throwing a leg over Thorin’s. “I don’t want to go home.”

            “Come now,” Thorin gave his shoulders a soft squeeze. “I will be there.”

            “Not for another few days, and you have to move your things in still,” Bilbo reminded Thorin of the harsh reality of waking from a dream. “Then I have my first big day, and you have to go to work too…”

            Of course it was worry, just frustration and injustice for the world not pausing for his sweet moment. He took a breath and hid his face against Thorin’s chest. “Forgive me.” He groaned. “I’m being that clingy dick.” He felt a large hand smooth into his hair, combing it and parting it softly, with tenderness.

            “I do not mind,” Thorin chuckled, though he felt exactly what the blonde was feeling, he would not show it. He wanted to remain strong-faced for the younger man. “You can just call me when you land.” He teased. “We can… fall asleep talking to one another on the phone. You’ve got a forward facing camera, don’t you?”

            “Of course I do, do I look like I’m stuck in the ston—“

            “We could Skype together,” and suddenly Bilbo didn’t feel so lonely, didn’t feel the heavy drag of tomorrow pulling. He felt light, airy, even. Warm. “I’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow.”

            “You’re getting home Sunday, just in time for bright and early Monday?” Thorin groaned and said not to remind him. Bilbo beamed and slowly sat up placing himself upon Thorin, hands tickling at his chest.

            “Are you going to give me a show, little bunny?” His fingers alit over Bilbo’s stomach and hips, stroking his sides contently.

            “Does his majesty want one?” He gave a soft roll of his hips and the hum that he elicited was more than enough answer. He rolled his hips, danced if one could call it that, slowly and Thorin soon had to bring him down to kiss him- though not harried or desperate. Not at that moment. Not quite yet. He honestly did not think they would have another round this night, having two seemed to be exhausting as it was.

            But they did. And they fell asleep like that, Bilbo curled atop of Thorin. When they woke Thorin stretched beneath the blonde. And soon, Bilbo woke too, smiling. Thorin was the one to urge Bilbo from the bed with kisses, and sweet nothings. They laughed and enjoyed their moments bathing and dressing one another. But before they exited the Luxor, Thorin pulled him to the help desk.

            “I have one last thing for you,” Thorin asked for the package that had been delivered yesterday and handed it to Bilbo. “You must _only_ open it when you’re at the airport, understand?” Bilbo looked to the plainly wrapped box, no indication what was within.

            “Why do I have to wai—“

            “Promise me?” he smirked and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

            “If it’s a dildo, I swear to god, Thorin,” He tutted and the older man laughed, capturing Bilbo in for another embrace.

            “It is nothing so frivolous,” he purred at his ear, and then- Bilbo clung tightly to Thorin. He allowed it, felt a breath at his neck, a sniffle. “Hush, don’t be like this, we’re not parting for long.” He cooed. Bilbo just nodded against his neck, but did not sniffle again. “We should meet Monday, after work. For dinner. At… your place, if you’re willing. Or out. Mine is a… well.”

            “Empty plot and full of cardboard boxes, no doubt,” Bilbo drew back with a grin.

            “I’ll have a real bed delivered Monday!” He cheered.

            “What are you sleeping on?”

            “The couch,” Thorin stretched a bit. “Oddly comfortable though, I will enjoy being able to sprawl around.” He stroked Bilbo’s cheeks, smiling.

            “W… are you doing anything, today?” Bilbo asked pleadingly. “I… maybe you could come with me to the airport? If… it isn’t too much? I’ll pay for you fare!”

            “Darling, you’re almost _precious_ so fussy and worried,” He pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Do you want to open your gift then too?” Bilbo nodded. “You assured me, the other night, we would meet once we returned home.” He tipped his chip to meet those hazel green eyes. “What has made you think we will not?” The blonde gulped, but said nothing smiling instead.

            Bilbo was given a chance to say goodbye to Fili and Kili who looked about as upset as both Thorin and Bilbo were. Dis had pulled him aside though, eager to wish him her own private goodbyes,, away from inquisitive ears of her sons.

            “Where do you live, darling?” She smiled.

            “O-Oh, in Daly City,” She blinked, obviously startled like Thorin had been when he was told that the blonde lived there.

            “Really? My, you two can meet up every day,” Bilbo blushed brightly and— “What’s your address dear?” Dis was grinning, holding her phone up to write his address. He blinked a few times before prattling off the Condo’s name, his address and which door it was.

            This… instilled a bit of fear into Bilbo, for Dis raised her eyes and blinked- “Il Piemonte? You sure?”

            “Y-Yeah, I believe it’s Italian, but I am sure that is the right way to spell it,” He swallowed, concerned, but then she grinned.

            “Oh good, you know, I always double check, when Thorin first moved, he didn’t get mail for a few weeks!” She teased and then walked Bilbo back to Thorin who she pulled away. “You want to send him flowers?”

            “What on earth- ow, yes of course!” He growled when she gave him a pinch. “Why?”

            “I have his address~” she sung and he tried to reach for her phone. “Nope! You tell me, dear brother, what flowers you want! I had to ask him this, so it’s mine to keep. I’ll not share Bilbo’s private life.”

            “I hardly think _you_ have any say in his private life,” Thorin folded his arms across his chest, upset.

            “Oh and you do?” But Thorin did let his eyes turn to face Bilbo, playing with his nephews and sighed. “You tell me, and I’ll make sure they’re _all_ taken care of brother!” He huffed but allowed it, waving her off with the flowers he wanted to send to arrive on Monday. He believed Bilbo would be surprised. He also hoped he knew what the flowers meant too- he’d known a few colors, but…

            Their time ran short. Bilbo and his friends along with Thorin all taxi’d to the airport. The others went in first to check in, as Bilbo turned, Thorin handing him the box he had given him.

            “So I can open it now?” Bilbo hummed happily.

            “If you wish,” Thorin patiently waited but then-

            “But I can open it when I get home?” Thorin quirked, but began to smile.

            “Yes, you can do that as well,” Bilbo weighed his options and grinned.

            “I’ll wait,” He leaned up and Thorin bent to his will for a kiss. A kiss that was becoming breathless and sloppy. “Mmm stop that, or I’ll miss my flight.”

            “Remind me why it’s a bad idea,” he cooed and Bilbo lowered himself to his feet again, firmly on the ground and tutted Thorin, drawing the box close to him with a smile. “Call me when you land.”

            “Of course, silly,” and Bilbo picked his things up and turned, stopped to look over his shoulder and walked through the doors. Thorin must have waited for _several_ minutes, unsure what he was doing before he turned around and slipped back into the taxi. He slumped and was driven back to his hotel, and when he fetched his wallet, felt a roll of money packed within- a little note from Bilbo saying he would pay the fare. He used it, only to humor the blonde, as if he would have known. The city was bustling as always, but somehow, to Thorin, it seemed dull and gray amidst the multi-colored lights and music.

            Bilbo arrived home several hours later, waving off and hugging his friends with excitement. He’d been glad to return home, and was prepared for the cool weather and gray clouds- however, for once, the sun was shining down and it was pleasant. At least, for Daly City. He walked up the stairs to his condo, fiddling with his keys. He could see some delivery man hauling in boxes to the downstairs condo. Someone had bought it two months ago, though things hadn’t been delivered yet. He thought it peculiar, but now that he saw the boxes, he smiled. He’d have to make something for the new resident. He pushed himself in, setting Thorin’s gift to the table, rolling his suitcase to his room.

            He groaned and left it on his bed and headed for the table, eyeing the box with curiosity. He fetched a box knife and carefully opened the sealed top. He reached in and-

            Gasped. Carefully he drew a small vase out with _several_ flowers waiting to blossom. His eyes absorbed their bright pinks and blues, the lavenders and whites. He glanced to the card that came with them-

_Luckwearer,_

_Sweet peas are symbolic for bliss or delicate pleasure, often offered as a parting gift after a time well-spent between friends or loved ones._

_His Majesty._

            Bilbo all but fumbled with the little card, though he knew that was probably a standard greeting of the flower, the blonde could hardly contain himself. He unwrapped them, disregarding the information tucked within the box and went to fluff them in the small glass vase they had come in. Once he was satisfied they were properly organized and watered, he set them in the center of his dining table with a beam. “Dammit Thorin…” he had sent a text to Thorin, he had landed, for his phone had been dying.

            He plugged in his phone and looked at his suitcase. He half expected the man to be tucked in its confines or one of the nephews to be giggling when he opened it. He was disappointed, but only until he put a few of his things aside- a shirt. A particular shirt. Thorin’s shirt. It was heavily perfumed with his cologne, but now… the room began to fill with its smell. “God damn him so much.” Bilbo laughed and inhaled the shirt, tucking it into his closet to aerate there and mask his own smell until he could see him again.

            He did his laundry and put away all of his things and just had sat down for some food when his phone began to buzz. Bilbo sat up from his couch and headed to his room and checked he was receiving a call from his Skype- when had- oh. Thorin called _via_ Skype. Bilbo answered grinning. “My that only took a few hours.”

_“Don’t act like you aren’t happy to see me,”_ Thorin chided with a grin and Bilbo walked back to the living room, flopping down and reaching for his dinner. _“I’m not interrupting?”_

            “Well, I would say yes, but you’ve seen me eating before, so, it’s nothing you shouldn’t be afraid of,” Thorin laughed and Bilbo had all but forgotten about the TV.

_“Good flight?”_

            “Boring, as always, everyone must have gone out, because they were dead asleep on the plane,” he groaned, fingering a piece of chicken off the bone before licking his finger. “I got home a couple of hours ago. Oh!” He sat up and took his phone to the flowers, showing Thorin who laughed. “Thank you. I didn’t even those were called sweet peas!”

_“I didn’t even know what I was getting, until I googled the flower,”_ Thorin chuckled, but the smile was wide and his cheeks were red. _“I am glad you like them.”_

            “Your sister has my address,” he teased.

_“Yes, she won’t give it to me, insists, I must ask myself,”_ He groaned, scratching at his beard, eyes flicking to the TV for a few seconds. _“You won’t give it to me?”_

            “Not yet, maybe on Monday~” He cooed and flopped back down before his dinner. They spent an hour chatting before Bilbo went to tuck himself into bed, both having to stop to charge their phones. Night drew upon them quickly and they did not _want_ to end the call. “No, you hang up!”

_“No, you first, I had to watch you leave,”_ The man whimpered, and Bilbo sighed, shakily reaching towards his phone, then pausing.

            “Let’s do it together, okay? We’ll close our eyes~” Thorin rolled his but, moved his hand forward and readied it, just as Bilbo had. Bilbo smiled and blew a kiss to Thorin who laughed and pretended to reach and catch it.

_“My that was one was a bit off, where were you blowing it?”_

            “Stop it, you know where it was going!”

_“Mmm, I don’t know, it could have been made for my mouth, but there are other parts that are equally jealous~”_ Bilbo groaned.

            “We’re not going to hang up, if you get me hard, Thorin, and I would like to sleep,” Thorin laughed but agreed, and blew a kiss back. They shut their eyes and counted to three-

            But Bilbo just couldn’t do it. His finger was just a hair off from the touch-screen,  he didn’t hear any noise- oh, Thorin had hung up! Bilbo opened his eyes, but Thorin still was there, eyes closed, a frown creasing over his face. He rolled away instead, opening his eyes up to the ceiling, but he did not look back to the phone. Bilbo wondered if Thorin knew he was still on the phone. He wondered when he’d turn and be pleasantly surprised to see the blonde there on his screen.

            Thorin remained still, licking his lips every once in a while, adjusting into the pillows or letting his eyes fall shut, only to open a few moments later. He exhaled and then reached for the phone- Bilbo who had just been falling asleep saw his hand come towards the screen—“Thorin!” Sharp blue gray eyes landed upon the screen, relieved but also shocked.

_“How long have you just been_ staring _at me?!”_ He was laughing though soon.

            “Uh, the whole time,” Bilbo snuggled into his pillow, blushing, thoroughly embarrassed he had been caught. Thorin just rolled to his side, readjusting.

_“I could fall asleep like this,”_ He said softly, barely audible and Bilbo perked, snuggling into his own bed, whimpering. _“Sleep with me.”_ A finger came to the screen, and Bilbo could hear its rubbing against the screen-

            “Are you petting me?”

_“Phones not as soft as my little bunny,”_ Bilbo’s cheeks _flared_ with color. _“Though it does glow quite like you do.”_ Bilbo buried his face into his pillow with a groan, but their eyes met and eventually they both grew heavy. The two fell asleep with their phones plugged in, watching the other.

            Bilbo half expected to see Thorin beside him when he woke, but his phone was black, the charging light green with a full battery. Someone’s internet must have gone out then, as he stretched a bit. He checked his messages, one from Thorin earlier that morning- _Internet here got a weak signal. I don’t know why my alarm clock was set to 6 am. I hope you slept well._ Bilbo giggled and texted him that he had a wonderful sleep, hoping Thorin had gone back to sleep.

            The rest of the weekend before Monday was relatively slow and uneventful. Bilbo’s calls to Thorin had been the only truly thrilling thing. He baked… and _winked_ to Thorin who said he enjoyed seeing Bilbo in an apron. He said he was cooking some for Thorin too, when they would meet on Monday. Truly, the bulk was going to be a welcoming gift to the neighbor downstairs, but, Thorin didn’t need to know that. Bilbo went to sleep Saturday waiting for a text that Thorin had landed safely. He received it at 11, but he didn’t call the man. He simply told him to go home and sleep, the older man agreeing.

            Bilbo woke Sunday, and decided to head out to go grocery shopping. He left and when he walked past the vacant condo where he heard someone wandering around, talking on the phone. Bilbo perked and rushed back upstairs for his plate of cookies and set it at the door. He smiled and knocked before he left- he’d always liked surprising people, everyone had figured out that it was him, and they all enjoyed his cookies during the holidays. He parted knowing he’d done well.

            Bilbo returned home after shopping to see the plate of cookies gone. When he came to his door, he saw a note and his plate.

                         _Thank you immensely. They’re all gone! I’ve washed your plate for you, Bill and thank you for welcoming me here. Been a… crazy few weeks._

_The downstairs neighbor!_

_-Sr. Director, Design and Print_

            Stationary. Like Bilbo had. Bilbo had made his own, though this looked to be professional of some sort, from a company. He wondered where he worked where they had their own private stickypads for notes! He smiled and stepped inside, sorting away his food happily. He called Thorin and told him he was excited for tomorrow and that his neighbor had secretly moved in. Thorin teased he was being sneaky but they fell asleep, Bilbo wishing Thorin a good night and Thorin wishing Bilbo a good day at work tomorrow.

            Bilbo was up early, stretching and getting dressed in his work clothes, trembling with nerves for his first day. He was just rolling his tie about his neck when the doorbell buzzed. He groaned but went to answer it.

            “Good morning, I have a delivery for 9B? Bilbo Baggins?”

            “Yes, thank you,” he looked at the large box and took it inside before turning to sign it,” Bilbo glanced to it. “Excuse, who are these from.”

            “The return address is there, but no name, sir, apologies,” Bilbo shrugged but looked too it. He opened it then, taking it to his table. Flowers.

            Roses. Orange roses. And a few green ones too. He laughed and checked the card-

_Luckwearer,_

_I of course, have obvious naughty intentions as well. Orange for passion and Green to wish you luck. See you soon._

_His Majesty._

            Bilbo sighed, but fluffed the roses in the vase and watered them happily- he needed to go or else those lucky green roses would be for nothing!


	7. Oh Where Art Thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it fate, or chance, I can never decide." -Flemeth, Dragon Age 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay here's seven for those that waited an excruciatingly long week that I've kept the goodies from you :3 just evil like that!
> 
> Lo, here is Chapter 7. I one-twoish, more in store for you (perhaps) if you guys think this would be a suitable end or if another chapter is necessary (^w^) Still unsure if I would do an epilogue idea I've been tossing around, what if it's a year or two or several into their relationship?
> 
> What if, Bilbo isn't the only one to catch wandering eyes? Hmmmm?

**Chapter 7: Oh Where Art Thou?**

            When Thorin had returned home Saturday evening, he fumbled his way inside his new home, the condo was _packed_ with boxes and he flicked on the single light with a groan. “Seriously?” He rubbed his neck and wandered through the house, drawing his clothes off- Sunday would be his day to stuff everything away, or some of it, he hoped. He didn’t have the energy to do much.

            He flopped into the couch and fell asleep, having sent a text to Bilbo saying he’d made it home safely. His eyes flittered behind his eyelids with content, his dreams filled with memories of their time in Las Vegas. He woke that morning a bit stiff, but began to wander around, sorting through his things. His sister had called and he was talking to her whilst listening to some music.

            He spent most of the day unpacking. He was able to talk with Bilbo for a bit before he wished him good luck for his new day. He had to sleep early for his own job tomorrow.

            Thorin would admit mornings were best to go to work, because you could get off a bit before night shifts or swing shifts; but that did not make him a morning creature. He hopped on the bus and took it to the bart station, groaning. This was just like Washington- a dull routine. He came to his new office, greeting by a few higher ups who applauded his promotion and new move, introduced the staff who he’d be working with.

            “Oh, yes, um—“

            “Orion sir,” Orion was a stick of guy, with nice suit. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, we’re all excited to have you from our Washington site.”

            “I can tell,” he was overlooking his personal office. “I have an appointment today, correct?”

            “Yes, at Ten sir, our new hire, shall I prep his desk and handbooks?” Thorin nodded. Orion was one of the secretaries he’d been introduced to, a runner between the different departments. Thorin found himself busy soon after sending Orion off. He had little time to check if Orion had gathered the paperwork for the new hire, but Orion came at 10 to bring Thorin to his office for his appointment with the new hire. “Here, this is all his information. Mister William, he seems young. I’m glad I won’t be the only young guy here.” He chatted amicably and Thorin chuckled.

            “It seems the young are taking over,” He overlooked his resume and paperwork. “He’s all set?”

            “Yes sir, he checked out on his background check, he’s waiting in your office, sir,” he stopped short of the office, spotting the desk that was meant to be the new hire.

            “Orion, that desk is supposed to be his? Why does it have a- a rose?”

            “Ah, he came in with it, he asked if he might leave it at his new desk,” Orion offered smiling widely. “I thought it was rather er- cute, but odd.” Thorin hummed. “Should I have it removed?”

            “No, no, just,” He waved then. “Sorry, I gifted someone roses like that. Reminded me of them.” Orion smiled and let Thorin head towards his office. He swung the door open, his smile polite, body poised for work- “Good Morning, ah Mister Baggins.”

            Bilbo was in a terribly good mood. He smiled to anyone he saw on Bart, arrived half an hour early to his new job. He was greeted by a young man, who explained he was one of the secretaries of the floor that would aid the Design and Print team. He was soon called away before he could give a name, but Bilbo did not mind. He was guided to the bosses office, the name still removed from the previous manager who had quit or stepped down.

            Bilbo was patting nervously upon his bag, content to wait. He had flowers at home waiting for him, and hopefully, Thorin would be waiting to meet with him too. This day wasn’t too bad! He heard the door swing open and took a breath.

            “Good Morning, ah Mister Baggins,”

            “Good Morning s… sir,” Bilbo had tried facing the man, but his voice choked and he had to turn, coughing. “Sorry, nerves.”

            “No worries,” the man said then- “William, er, do you mind if I call you by another name?”

            Oh, there was another William? “Sure-“ a cough, he nodded to the man. “You can call me Bill, or Will, whatever comes naturally, I don’t mind.”

            “I was hoping I might call you Bilbo-“

            Bilbo shot his head upwards at that- and there.

            Right there, standing in the doorway was Thorin. _Fucking_ Thorin. From Las Vegas. Standing in a crisp dark suit, looking utterly prim and _perfect._ Bilbo’s mouth hung open for several moments, before he managed to swallow thickly, wetting his mouth again.

            “…T-Thorin,” he gripped the arms of his chair. “You… You’re… um…”

            “Your boss,” Thorin quirked, shutting the door as he _strutted_ to his large chair and set his paperwork down, beaming towards Bilbo. “When you said we’d meet Monday, I had thought it would be for dinner.”

            “I! I thought that too!” Bilbo squirmed in his chair, all these emotions fluttering around.

            “So that was your rose out in the hall?” Bilbo blushed and averted his eyes.

            “O-One of yours, actually,” he rubbed his cheek. “I got a bouquet of green and orange ones today.” Thorin smiled.

            “So my sister informed me you should have them,” He sat back happily, tapping his fingers upon his desk. “My, I didn’t think seeing you so soon would… damn.” He looked away then, smiling. “Send me all a flutter.”

            “W-How do you think _I_ feel! I slept with my boss fo-for two weeks!” Bilbo rubbed his forehead and Thorin stared at him with this piercing look that had Bilbo raising his eyes.

            “I will not hold that against you,” Thorin murmured, tapping his file. “I hand-picked you, out of ten people, do you know why?” Bilbo gulped. “I didn’t know who you were, I had no face, nothing personal to go on. I had a resume, a cover letter, and a portfolio. I had good references, all spoke highly of your personality and your skills. I hired you based upon those, and that is what I expect here.” Bilbo straightened a bit, but Thorin’s look faltered, and he let a smile come through. “But what happened in Vegas will not _stay_ there, I assure you.”

            “I! I didn’t t-think it would T-Thorin, I just-“

            “I will not put you into a rock and a hard place, if you ever feel uncomfortable working with me, let me know,” He murmured seriously. “It would not be right for me to force anything upon you.” He hummed happily. “Damn, coincidence though. Me moving here and you getting this job.” He laughed then. “Fate’s being funny.” Bilbo visibly relaxed with Thorin. “You are still an employee, so no batting those cute puppy eyes at me over missing deadlines.”

            “What if I really beg?” He teased and Thorin chuckled, though his eyes roamed a little lower before looking off.

            “Mmm damn this,” He was happy though, as he stood. “I suspect I will be making eyes at you anyway.” He paced around, before pausing in front of his desk, arms folded across his chest. “Who… saw you in?” His eyes were glancing around, peering through blinds. The floor was still pretty empty, apparently having been renovated and still relocating staff.

            “Um that… young secretary,”

            “Orion?”

            “Sure, that sounds like a good name,” Thorin smiled and drew the set of blinds closed and came to stand _in front_ of Bilbo who gasped. He bent his head and kissed him, hard, tongue swiping across soft lips with a groan, being welcomed by that warm and familiar mouth. Bilbo gasped, but leaned up for the kiss, a hand holding at Thorin’s neck. Thorin moan, letting his own hand come and cup at Bilbo’s head, gently as to not upset blonde curls from their place. Their tongues twined and Bilbo sucked upon Thorin’s, moaning as he felt that deep exhale from Thorin’s nose across his cheek. They parted and Bilbo had to lick his lips to remember Thorin’s taste.

            “Alright…” Thorin smiled and played with a stray curl. “Better for the moment.” He chuckled and adjusted his hips before retaking his seat. “I would um… like if you would take lunch with me?” Bilbo blinked. “I could show you around. At least, pretend we are working for the day, god, I can get used to seeing you _around_ me.”

            “Are you sure this is going to be alright?” The voice was shaky. “I… I mean I don’t want to lose this job, and I don’t want to lose you either…” There was obvious concern, and Thorin tapped his portfolio.

            “I already told you, I expect you to perform as any other employee here,” he smiled. “What we do in our private time is none of their business.” Bilbo smiled a bit. “I’ll not have discrimination for any reason, and I won’t hold you above company policy. You mess up something, you get a write up. What I think about you outside of the workplace won’t be used to your advantage, Mister Baggins.” Seeing those cheeks light up made Thorin smile too, content. “If I have to sign a special document and seal it in our files, I will—“

            “N-No I think that’s a bit excessive,” Bilbo giggled, but, was touched. “Usually it’s the employee who _wants_ all of that. T-Thank you…” Thorin smiled and opened up his file and oddly…

            It was easy to feign they had anything. They laughed easier, Bilbo was sure, than he would with another boss… when Orion came in, neither jumped, just turned with curious eyes.

            “Sorry Mister Durin, we have an issue with the current print of our magazine, one of the authors is um… having a fit,” Thorin rubbed his face and said he would be done in a moment.

            “Oh I got a last name now too~” Bilbo giggled and Thorin smirked.

            “Well I snuck a look at yours,” He rose up from his chair. “You said Bilbo wasn’t your secret name.” He inclined his head for Bilbo to follow.

            “I-It’s not,” Thorin smiled. “It’s a nickname, I use usually with good friends, not the first thing I give out.”

            “You gave it to my nephews,”

            “I was also with friends,” Thorin quirked. “So, what’s your _real name_ then?”

            “Thomas,” he shrugged. “I’m also called Tom. Thorin’s a family… thing. I’m actually from Europe.”

            “You’re accent is all but gone, a shame,” Bilbo sighed dreamily as they stepped out of his office to the           

            “William, going to have to get used to that one,” he eyed Bilbo. “Can’t go around calling you a pet name so soon after hiring you.”

            “You could, it would just be scandalous,” Thorin laughed, and they went down a few floors to deal with the issue, guiding Bilbo through it. The blonde had actually made a few suggestions to help alleviate the issue and by the time they had finished it was one o’clock.

            “Lunch?”

            “Oh thank goodness,” Bilbo cheered. “Where’s the cafeteria?” Thorin laughed and guided him to it, a floor up from there’s. The rest of the day went well, Bilbo was nervous to finally get this chance to work where he wanted, and that Thorin was so close. He hoped it wouldn’t be an issue, but something told him that it would not interfere, either work or their relationship. Thorin brought him into the office to give him his paperwork and his own temporary placard for his desk with a quick kiss.

            “Get out of here before we’re caught,” he laughed, seeing Bilbo out of his office, but made sure to go and do something else as he was leaving, as _not_ to have any sort of discussions.

            Bilbo was standing for _thirty minutes_ waititing for the bus to take him to the bart station. He was boarding when he heard a cry for the bus- _Hold that damned bus!_ Bilbo told the driver to hold for the man hauling ass- in a _suit_ no less- to the bus. Bilbo smiled as the man slowed and stepped inside- “Bilbo?” He blinked, Thorin was before him _again_ panting, hair amiss and a bit sweaty. They paid their fare, moving to stand towards the back.

            Thorin used the moment to bring Bilbo close to him, because he could. Bilbo tumbled into Thorin when the bus started off. “What are you doing here?”

            “What do you mean ‘what am I doing here’ this is the bus I take to Bart,” Thorin blinked. “Assumingly, you will be taking Bart too?” Thorin nodded and Bilbo smiled, moving in a bit closer content. Thorin raised his hand holding his bag to stroke at Bilbo’s hip, utterly pleased he could do so. “Well, I get to be with you a bit longer. Did you still want to get dinner?”

            “Something tells me it might be a _late_ dinner,” Bilbo bowed his head a bit. “But I will gladly take it. Oh, lucky me, I’ll have a real bed to sleep in. Monday- it’s getting better by the hour, my bed’s supposed to be delivered today.”.They chatted off the bus and along their ride for Bart when they popped off, waiting for another bus. “Why are you waiting here with me? Go home, shoo.”

            “I take this bus too,” Bilbo blinked. Thorin stared- “I do, stop looking at me like that.” They boarded together, sitting beside one another and when Bilbo stood, Thorin sighed.

            “You get off here as well?”

            “Um… yes,” Bilbo turned and they departed from the bus, standing, unsure if they wanted to start walking, for fear, or rather, anticipation if they lived in the same area. “I live up that street.”

            “…”

            “You… live on that street don’t you?” Bilbo asked and Thorin slowly nodded as they both turned to head that way. Well, maybe it was coincidence they lived close. There were many condominiums down his street, perhaps Thorin had just moved to one of them.

            But they kept walking futher… and Thorin never parted from his side. Bilbo stopped then, a hand pressed to Thorin’s chest- “Which of these do you live in?”

            “The one at the end… uh… Il… something or another,”

            “Piemonte?”

            “That one,” Thorin smirked and then- “wh-you live there?”

            “I… that’s not possible, we only had one condo opening!” Bilbo started to stalk off, completely unsure of what was happening. “I-It has been sold for a couple of months! T-There’s no way!” Bilbo had never seen hide nor hair of the new resident except for the boxes that had arrived on Friday. He had heard of some things being moved in _before_ he had left for Vegas, but there was no person there. “That’s impossible!” Bilbo’s voice broke, and Thorin stepped forward- “There was only one house down there! You… You couldn’t have been the one to take it!” Bilbo whined- had a resident moved out or gave it to Thorin? Was he living with someone?

            “Bilbo, hush,” he reached and stroked his arms but the blonde seemed inconsolable.

            “This is all madness! You can’t live there!” It was not that he had been _angry_ at all. Far from it. He was blown. Completely and helplessly _blown._

            “Tell you what, I had cookies—“

            “Cookies- what the hell are you talking abo—“

            “One of the neighbors gave them to me,” Bilbo froze then, ah, that reassured the blonde. “They’re good, and I’ll share. I have one left.” Thorin gave a pat to Bilbo’s shoulder, “It was really nice, actually, I didn’t see them, the neighbor but—“

            “Thorin—“

            “I left the plate and note at their door, but I haven’t had time to go over and—“

            “Thorin!” blue gray eyes snapped to Bilbo’s. “I’m your neighbor,”

            “Well, you are no—“ Thorin was interrupted _again._

            “No, I am the cookie-giving-neighbor,” Bilbo murmured exasperated. “I called you the other day, said I was baking cookies.” A nod. “I always give away baked goods when a new tenant comes, I mean, it’s not common. Obviously…” Thorin’s mouth began to drop open.

            “You’re Bill,” he murmured softly and Bilbo nodded then, shutting his eyes but smiling widely. “You’re… in 9B…damn.”

            “You’re the Senior Director, of the department I now work at,” Thorin’s cheeks darkened then.

            “Ah, yes… the stationery,” he glanced off.

            “You fucking live under me,” Bilbo could not _believe_ it. “How come you didn’t move in before?”

            “I hadn’t finished my work at Washington,” he sighed and stroked Bilbo’s arms then. “Inside, shall we? It’s getting cold.” He winked and they continued to their condo, and Thorin came to his door with a smile. “Oh, I should have my bed. Let’s go see.” He opened the door and Bilbo gasped.

            “Oh, you have… so much stuff,” Bilbo muttered, seeing boxes upon boxes still lining the floor and walls and Thorin embarrassed looked off.

            “Y… yeah I realized moving and then starting my first week were not… done right,” he sighed then and stepped within, shrugging out of his coat and letting it fall over the couch. “I only got to put some things away yesterday.” He opened his arms and Bilbo blinked. “Welcome, to uh, the boxes.” Bilbo chuckled and touched one.

            “I could help,” Thorin smiled then. “If you want.”

            “I would appreciate it,” they exchanged smiles.

            “So, the condo was bought two months ago,” Bilbo started.

            “Right, I was told of the position nearly five months ago, and I took it, applied and was granted this position,” he grinned. “Honestly, there was no one else really qualified to go, they would have to hire outside if they hadn’t wanted me and that wasn’t going to happen. ,They didn’t someone unfamiliar. Anyway, they said I wouldn’t be moving until June anyway, so I thought, I wouldn’t have to start looking immediately. I was busy as it was. My sister helped me find places to check out, and I flew down regularly to see the places I was interested in. I uh, I actually came here, end of March, to take a tour of the place.”

            “W-Wait, you were that guy that had the flashy car?” Thorin blushed.

            “It was a business rental, yes,” Thorin blinked. “You remember… me?”

            “Well, I think your hair was different,” Thorin tugged the ponytail with a sigh. “Like down or… tied more loosely. But I remember the landlord talking to you, I had squeezed past the stairs, said hello too. You uh… really look different than I remember.”

            “Full beard,” He stroked it with a chuckle. “I was growing it out then, so it was still probably just stubble.” Bilbo thought for a moment before recollection dawned.

            “Yes, I remember, you were looking really, _plain_ if I recall, and then you drove up in a flashy car,” He waved his hands with a tease and Thorin wandered around his boxes, organizing little things.

            “Haha, I was going to see my nephews after,” He raised his eyes.  “Funny we should have met and not said a word, and then you get that crazy idea to sit a poker table one night and steal all my winnings right from me with a smile.” Thorin was loosening his tie as he started to walk back towards his room. “I want to see this bed!” And Bilbo followed after with a smile and-

            Was staring at a blank room, only filled with boxes. “Really?” Thorin rubbed his neck. “I wonder what happened?” He murmured walking into the room, looking about as if it might have been hidden. “Was looking forward to a bed. Sleeping on one for the last couple of weeks made me have issues sleeping on the couch.” He stretched and Bilbo sighed.

            “A couch, where have you been?”

            “My sisters,” he rolled his neck. “When my things arrived, obviously, I had them move in a couch I bought so I could sleep. But I was at my sisters too, sleeping on a couch, or trying not to break my nephews bed when they asked for me to sleep with them.” Thorin smiled to Bilbo- “Boogie monsters, you know.” And Bilbo giggled at Thorin, then, looked back to him, a bit more _playful._

            “Thorin if you wanted to sleep in my bed, all you had to was ask,” that head whipped around to face Bilbo, who was eyeing the room innocently. “I’m all settled in my condo, if you’d like to sleep there, at least, until you get your own bed.” Thorin was staring, mouth falling open with _stun._ Bilbo moved forward taking Thorin’s hand and tugged him to his closet. “Go on, pick out some clothes for tomorrow—“

            “I can’t ask you—“

            “You’re not, I’m forcing you against your will, come on~” he teased and Thorin did pick out clothes for tomorrow, and brought sleep clothes, a change of everything he needed. He was heading to his bathroom when Bilbo stopped him. “I also have shampoo, conditioner, soap, razors~” He chuckled and Thorin blushed but placed his things into a small overnight bag, drawing his coat from the coach as they exited and travelled upstairs to Bilbo’s place. “I think your sister knew I lived above you. That’s why she didn’t give you the address now I think about it.”

            “That occurred to me just now,” Bilbo let Thorin in first, smiling as Thorin looked his house over with a soft smile. “This is really quaint. I like it.” He had seen parts of Bilbo’s home from when they had Skyped the past few days, and his eyes settled upon Bilbo. He moved about, setting something within the fridge from his bag, then showed Thorin to his bedroom. He all but _moaned_ at seeing a nice _plush_ full sized bed- “I’ll be a most grateful man to have a bed tonight.”

            “Well you can show some appreciation to the man you’re sharing it with,” Bilbo tutted, hanging up his coat and undoing his vest, spinning about after he hung it up. “Smell something weird?”

            “No, why,” but now that he was smelling it was like he’d been here. “You like my shirt?” He smirked then when he caught sight of the longer shirt tucked into Bilbo’s closet.

            “You’re awful,”

            “So you’ve told me,” he moved forward to capture Bilbo in his arms and the blonde stood on his toes to kiss Thorin. Bilbo didn’t wait for Thorin’s tongue to come and play, he just pressed his within Thorin’s mouth, mewling as he sucked upon it. Bilbo coursed his hands up and undid Thorin’s ponytail, running his fingers through it, grinning against the kiss before he had parted it.

            “I can’t believe we were so _close_ to meeting back then…” Bilbo groaned letting his hands run down Thorin’s chest, feeling strong muscles his fingers had craved. He’d never felt desperate for a person’s close proximity, perhaps it just had been they spent all their together, during their vacations. Maybe it was a magnetism. “I didn’t think I’d ever let you walk by.” He was blushing. “Whatever life we had.”

            “Then you’ll let me have a taste of you tonight,” he purred over his lips and Bilbo moaned when a hand washed down his back, cupping the swell of his ass.

            “Only if I get one too,” he cooed. They were careful with their work clothes, setting them on a chair and in Bilbo’s closet. They worked off their shoes, then their belts, pants were folded to the chair- but once naked, Bilbo took a step back, eyeing all of Thorin with a groan. “How did I walk by _you?”_ He moaned as he leapt to kiss Thorin who dragged his nails against soft thighs, then, hooked under his ass- hefted Bilbo into his arms. Bilbo’s legs wrapped about Thorin’s waist, arms about his neck, combing his long hair as their lips smashed together fiercely. “T-Thorin…” he gasped when his back hit the bed and Thorin crushed his weight against Bilbo, rolling their hips together, the pleasure electrifying. “T-that first night…” Thorin’s eyes raised. “W-When we met… would you have come to my room if I hadn’t met Kili?”

            “Why does that matter?”

            “I’m curious,” and for a moment Thorin gave him a long look, not speaking.

            “I… would have, approached you tentatively, and mostly unsure,” he murmured. “Of what you’d want… to be honest, I don’t know.” He looked away, eyeing the balcony outside of Bilbo’s bedroom. “Why, why is that relevant now?”

            “I don’t think I could have left Las Vegas knowing who you were, or where I could find you, Thorin,” Bilbo shrugged then. “Call me the weird romantic… I don’t think there was ever a time fate took us apart.” Thorin sighed but kissed at his chest, hearing his heart give several needy thumps.

            “If there was, it was only by death,” His eyes glowed brightly and Bilbo squirmed. “You remember the first night we laid together?”

            “A-as if I could forget _that,”_ Bilbo mewled when a finger came to tease his nipple. “W-Why?”

            “I want us to taste one another again,” he grinned. “Refresh my memory.”

            “Then you better roll over, your majesty, so that I can get started,” Thorin’s brows knitted together for a moment. “What, did you really think I would _be patient_ enough to wait for us to cum separately?” He tutted and slapped Thorin’s side and thighs gently to encourage him to move. “Move big guy, on your back.”

            “Had I known I’d have a little bunny so eager and kinky~” He scooted up the bed, flopping to his back with a pleased grin. “I’d have bedded him sooner.” Bilbo was grinning but his voice caught in his throat when he saw Thorin turn his head and bring one of Bilbo’s pillows to his face, to his nose. He heard the deep inhale- had Thorin, during his few days parted from Bilbo- miss the smell of him as much as Bilbo did? Was that even _possible_ to feel like this after _only_ knowing a _stranger_ for but a few _days?!_ His chest hammering at the sight of those steely blue eyes turning back to meet his answered Bilbo’s question, though…

            He long suspected he had the answer long before that glance. Bilbo brought his thighs beside Thorin’s head, large hands coaxing them closer, stroking quivering muscle and squeezing them. Bilbo shivered and he let his hands roll down chest and stomach, scratching lightly at hips which raised sensually against the touch. The blonde didn’t waste any time taking Thorin’s dick into his hand and slurping at the head of his cock, humming at the heady and salty flavor that greeted his tongue. Perhaps he’d missed the sort of strange romantic intimacy they shared between one another; there was this rutting desperate feisty need. It was slow.

            It took _time._ Their hands wandered like they’d never _felt_ skin of another before, mouths sucked and tasted and left hickies and bites as though never having taste _passion_. And it wasn’t just Bilbo that felt this, wasn’t just the younger of the two that shared this revelry in their…

            Well. _Love making._ Thorin had thought the moment he slept with Bilbo, that the youth would change, that he’d bound around like a… sex bunny, desiring, needing. He had not changed. And when Bilbo began to draw his cock within the confines of his _hot_ mouth?

            Thorin mimicked him. A single hand kept his hardened dick angled towards his mouth, and his free hand was given permission to wander over thighs and a bubbled ass. He delighted in feeling his ass cheeks, pressing against that pink pucker- before parting from his cock to give _it_ a bit of attention. Bilbo lowered his hips a bit for Thorin who had raised his head for better access. His tongue nudged against his hole, moaning when it slipped inside, Bilbo shivering violently, gasping for air. “Will you cum for me like this?” Thorin groaned when he felt Bilbo’s hand wrap weakly around his cock to stroke, gasping against his abdomen. “Just like this?” Thorin spared a hand to Bilbo’s cock, wringing precum from its tip, smirking at the jerk forward.

            “Y…Yes…” Bilbo’s eyes opened weakly, greeted by the _beautiful_ sight of Thorin’s own reddened cock before his lips. He angled his cock away, licking up its side before sucking upon the head, cupping Thorin’s ball below, trying his best not to rock his hips too much. Bilbo took Thorin down his throat, groaning at the gagging reaction but held off, slowly starting to bob his head and find a rhythm. Fingernails dug into his ass, leaving little crescents against pale skin, and Thorin kissed them at the pleasure that had seized him. “I’ll only cum if you~” he cooed then, Bilbo panted over Thorin’s cock with a grin. _“Just like this.”_ He repeated after Thorin, drawing his dick back to his mouth, sucking hard as a tongue lavished that throbbing shaft. Thorin’s head fell back to the pillow with a groan, hips raising slightly into that devious mouth- he’d barely had time to register what was happening, let alone give Bilbo equal pleasure. He groaned, shutting his eyes and swallowing thickly as he began to thrust into that mouth, moaning his desire for the blonde.

            His hands stroked and groped at Bilbo but the youth was adamant in giving pleasure, hands nimble in their grips. The tip of his tongue wiggled teasingly over the slit precum gushing against Bilbo’s palette, moaning for Thorin- no he did mourn the loss of Thorin’s mouth and attentions, but hearing the man was enough, was enough for the moment. He popped free for breath, tongue rolling in his mouth desperate for another taste, stroking Thorin quickly, wanting him to cum. Bilbo dropped his wet lips against his cock once more, humming, speeding his mouth and fist around his dick. He could feel Thorin tensing up and he relented- lathering his cock with saliva to speed his hand. Thorin’s hands dug into his thighs- hips jutting dangerously upwards-

            “B… Bilbo! Fu-Fuck!” He arched against the body above his, clawing at skin, the fire flushing him completely, his stomach tightening and coiling- “Gonna…I’m gonna cum!” But all the blonde did was moan his response and pressed his cock in deeper down his throat- humming again. It did Thorin in, shooting cum down that convulsing throat, moaning against Bilbo’s leg. His body shook and trembled and Bilbo came off with a groan, but slurped his cock back down again, sucking his release from the tip like he was parched, _dehydrated._ “S-Shit…” Thorin let a shaky hand raise and gently slap his ass, gripping that cheek and spreading it. “C… Come back here.” He tugged and Bilbo squeaked when his hips were drawn back a bit, Thorin shoving his tongue into Bilbo’s tight hole.

            “T-Thorin!” Bilbo slowly propped himself up, hands resting on Thorin’s hips, all but _sitting_ upon the man, who seemed only to groan _with_ pleasure at the closed distance. “F… fuck…” his voice trembled as Thorin moaned, spreading his cheeks and pressing teasing fingertips against his pucker, though letting his tongue and mouth do the work. “S-Shit… l-leave you for a few days a-and you get… all… possessive a-and needy—fuck! Thorin!” A finger had pressed in quickly, the jolt of _pleasure_ that shot up his spine had the blonde quivering, his legs suffering to keep him above Thorin. Bilbo brought one of his hands up to stroke down his chest and reaching his cock and giving it a lazy stroke. He shuddered and Thorin hummed for it, twisting his finger then, thrusting it in and out as his mouth lapped relentlessly- Bilbo’s hips jutting into his own hand. “I… f-fu… I can’t Th…” his arm gave way- he was hunched forward again, his body a mess of shivers, muscles exhausted and they could barely keep him _straight_ let alone _upright_ above Thorin. “H… hurry Thorin… god I’m close…” chills raced up his back and Thorin groaned his response, he curled his finger against the right spot and Bilbo shouted, bucking against that finger.

            Thorin let his head fall back to the pillows, watching his finger thrust and swipe across that bundle of sensitive nerves, feeling waves of fire and arousal wash over him all over again. “T-Thorin I- I’m…”

            “Cum,” a simple command that had the man before him writhe against his hand and cum hard. Thorin gasped when he felt the warm spurts fall against his stomach, moaning when his finger was brought in deep and held there. Those strong muscles all but cut the circulation off and Thorin moved to kiss at Bilbo’s tailbone as he heard Bilbo’s hand slow, the wet noise easing out of their ears for Bilbo’s heaving breathing. His finger was eventually released and Thorin chuckled, licking at that still quivering pucker which had a squeak escape Bilbo, and tremor course through him. “Bilbo, come here, turn ‘round.” Bilbo glanced over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed, sweat accumulated at his hairline, much like Thorin expected _he_ looked. He helped guide weak legs away from his face as Bilbo _collapsed_ atop of Thorin, his cum slicking their stomachs together. “Too tired to clean up?” He teased and Bilbo waved his hand.

            “W-We can rinse off tomorrow, before work,” he said tiredly against the pectoral Bilbo had rested his head against, the loud thud of Thorin’s heart calming down. “I can get used to this sort of shit.”

            “What sort?”

            “Having someone to come to bed with,” he murmured happily, his fingers moving to twine in soft chest hair, teasing a nipple in his view. “Mmm, someone better than just…”

            “Someone better than… what?” Thorin let a hand tangle into blonde curls, the other stroking at his arm and shoulder.

            “Someone _good_ for me,” Bilbo assured and curled himself tightly around Thorin…

            And Thorin fell asleep a bit slack-jawed, but nonetheless…

 _Happy._ Simply _content_ with the world, _just_ the way it was.


	8. The Way of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and fate don't often work together well. As children, they must have not been good at sharing either, for it is so rare for them to string together a harmony, most don't even pray for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, chapter 8 I have to say is pretty boring. I mean, no smutz. That's the next chapter. I had a little prompting for some "Domesticated living" i.e. what we all do in our daily grind ---> for me it's pretty dull *wants adventures* I tell people I wasn't born in the right age, but yeah.
> 
> I hope it's even a bit funny, and I promise Chapter 9 is purely, or mostly smut. Who doesn't love boys who switch positions? I mean, who doesn't want to see Thorin as a bottom (and no, not a whiny 'oh, oh oh yes please' begging sort) Well, if you do, you'll tell me to put it into Chapter 9 right? A sweet, passionate bottom Thorin and a Bilbo who is far to excited to see his boss below him? Happy feelings.
> 
> (Oh and sidenote: I made up a lot of what goes into a publishing company- I'm leaning more towards the design aspects and printing relations that go behind it, but I'm no publisher, I'm the designer XD, so if magically, a publisher is reading this laughing because it's wrong, keke, sorry)

             **Chapter 8: The Way of the World**

            Time was a funny thing. It could take such a _long_ while for such a short amount of time to pass, and then, it could zip right by over long periods. It was how Thorin and Bilbo found their… relationship and lives carrying on. It… oddly didn’t change much from their _usual_ routines before they met- save they would share one another’s bed with sweet words and passionate romping.

            Bilbo grew comfortable at his job, easily becoming highly recommended by others to assist in any endeavor. Ori, or more commonly known as Orion, was the first to warm up to Bilbo. They became fast-friends, enjoying reading and movies. Thorin had a strain of jealousy that was so _strange_ for Bilbo to watch.

            He’d been in Thorin’s office going over a project, when Ori stepped in, handing off some paperwork, Thorin smiling and taking it as he leafed through it.

            “Sorry, Bilbo, I just wanted to double check, if we were still going to see the movie at 7?” Bilbo nodded.

            “Yeah, I can come pick you up, too, if it’s easier, I know you’re a bit far from the bus stop,”

            “Oh! Really, oh thank you, I’ll help pay for parking too!” Ori smiled and excused himself and Thorin hadn’t so much as batted an eyelash before asking.

            “Going out with Ori?”

            “We are, to see a new flick he wanted too, he said he couldn’t get his cousin to go,” He shrugged and then Bilbo caught a twitch in Thorin’s mouth- one Bilbo learned meant Thorin was irritated. “We hadn’t planned something, had we?”

            “Of course not,” but the words were too _harsh._

            “Thorin,” Bilbo leaned forward and those eyes flickered up, angry, _cold._ “Are you… um, jealous?”

            “I have nothing to be jealous of,” he chided, though his nose flared and he continued to read through the documents Ori had passed off. Bilbo lowered them with a glare of his own.

            “I mean it,” And Thorin looked off.

            “I won’t discuss it at work, and you’re dangerously close to having _your boss_ yell at you for all sorts of inappropriateness at work,” _his boss_ had snarled. “What do you do is your own business.” The smile, the change in Thorin’s tone back to _boss-Thorin_ frightened Bilbo _incredibly._

            Thorin-at-home was a rage all night, wondering why it was 2 am and Bilbo had yet to return. He cornered Bilbo when he came home, and they had quite the dispute. The weekend as a _couple_ was awkward. More so when they had to see one another at work. Because at _work,_ Thorin smiled, asked Bilbo to do things for him without so much as glaring or snapping. It was like Thorin was sweet again. Then, the moment they were on the bus again together, Thorin would try to ignore Bilbo. ignored Bilbo.

            “You are jealous,” Bilbo finally said as they walked home together. “It’s so weird seeing you at work and then at home, you put on two completely different attitudes.”

            “Then I’m sorry you have to deal with a two-faced—“

            “No! Thorin, no I wasn’t mad you treat me—wait a moment!” Bilbo darted in front of Thorin, his eyes glaring into the blonde. “It’s just shocking. I… I thought for sure you would let it slip… that I would… cause of…” but there was a swirling upset in those big gray blue eyes. “You are _quite_ a dick if you think I would _fraternize_ with someone else when I _like_ and I _am_ with you.” He gave a gentle point of finger into Thorin’s chest, turning quickly. “You think little of me.” But for Thorin, it couldn’t have been more from the truth.

            He worried that others might see the beauty of Bilbo, and not wanting to share it, his jealousy reared and possession came to the front of his instincts. By the end of the week they had not remedied their situation, though they talked amicably during work, and with coworkers during lunch. Ori asked if Thorin truly lived below Bilbo in the same condo and they didn’t _even_ know it, and he said he did.

            “You’re lucky,” Ori said. “To live so close to Mister Bilbo. I expect he is like your alarm clock too? When he makes breakfast?” Thorin was _always_ welcomed to Bilbo’s home for breakfast before work if they would go together. Even during their fight, Bilbo offered to make breakfast for Thorin after seeing him on Tuesday looking like hell. “Nori, how come you and Dori don’t cook like that anymore?”

            “Are you kidding me, kid? Make your own!” Nori laughed. “Or find yourself a Mister Bilbo or Miss Bella for something like that!” Ori blushed and fidgeted, though they all laughed, and Thorin resolved to make it up with Bilbo. On Saturday following their minor fight Bilbo was gifted a set of flowers, but not by a delivery man.

            Thorin stood at his door in… a nice outfit, looking trim and… _dashing_ if the blush on Bilbo’s face could answer for anything.

            “I’d… like to make amends,” he offered the bouquet with a soft smile, and offered the small card about the flowers and colors. “If you _are_ amendable, I mean.” He hesitated and then- “Have a good day.” Bilbo blinked and then-

            “Where are you going?”

            “Home,” Bilbo rolled his eyes.

            “I’d…” Bilbo took a breath. “I’d _much_ rather you _tell me_ what the flowers mean rather _reading_ them to myself.” Thorin swallowed, and Bilbo watched his hands fist and unfurl.

            “Er…” he rose back up the steps. “The large, pink and purple… things, glad…gladio…somethings, are for… for remembrance, faithfulness, h…honor.” He sighed and lowered his eyes a bit. “T-The varied Hyacinth are… for my jealousy. Yellow, and white for me not seeing your… lovel—look the note does a much better job of explaining that I was jealous and acted without first thinking shit through. And jumping to a conclusion I even knew wasn’t true.” He looked off and that’s when he heard it, a giggle. His eyes snapped back, but Bilbo tried to cover his face with the flowers to hide his giggle.

            “I’m sorry, Thorin,” He lowered the flowers. “This card doesn’t have stutters or stammers in it.” He waved and Thorin groaned. “I’d _appreciate_ you saying it to me, than a card ever could.”

            “Should I have gotten a flower for humility?” He offered a tease and Bilbo grinned.

            “If flowers could represent _denseness_ , I’d have suggested it first,” and Thorin came forward a bit. “So, go on.” Bilbo leaned against the doorframe.

            “Yellow for my jealousy, and white because I overlooked your likeness to people, purple for the grief I’ve caused on _both_ ends, pink because I hope you’d… _like_ to continue our _play_ and blue for constancy, to, attempt not to become jealous again, or at least, not jump to outrageous conclusions when I know where you heart lies. Or… at least a large part of it,” Bilbo smiled.

            “So I’m not doing anything today,” Bilbo giggled as Thorin waited there in the hallway.

            “...Oh, I’m not either,” Thorin added a bit, confounded.

            “Are you going to ask me out on a date, or what?” Bilbo said, waving for Thorin to come inside, as he went to find his vase again. Thorin stepped in hesitantly, shutting the door as Bilbo set the flowers to a vase. “Do you want me to get dressed? You are.” Thorin looked down to himself as if he had forgotten. “You made reservations somewhere frilly didn’t you?”

            “P… Perhaps,” Thorin said softly and watched Bilbo disappear to his room and return in similar clothing. “We’re… also driving.” Bilbo smiled.

            Reunited with Thorin, meant that life wasn’t much different outside of work as it was in. Thorin was a level-headed boss, probably why the company went through such trouble to keep him. Of course, he was far _happier_ when they were on decent terms _outside_ of work.

            And Bilbo had stepped right up too, eager to move their relationship forward in and out of work. Thorin tried his best to dole out work equally, but often, Nicholas or his cousin David (more commonly known as Nori and Dori) would see the job being handed out and offer it instead to Bilbo, who always took it, regardless. On such an occasion he had to go speak with one of the lead printers downstairs.

            He wasn’t sure whom, as whoever he spoke to about the project would know where to escort Bilbo. He stepped out and wandered a bit before catching… a man _far_ too large to be a printer. “Um, excuse me—“

            “We’re busy down here, mail boy—“

            “P-Pardon I’m not delivery, I’m from upstairs,” to this, the burly man turned. Bilbo gulped a bit, a full beard and mustache combed properly, Bilbo could have sworn they were combed to _be_ pointed. “D-Do you know who I should speak to about this project?”

            “Yeah,” and Bilbo waited. “Me.”

            “Oh-oh. I’m William and I was—“

            “What do you need?”

            “O… oh um, they specifically asked for a type of paper and—“

            “And I told your pig-headed boss these printers can’t do it on this paper,” he argued and Bilbo frowned.

            “I wasn’t informed of that,”

            “Then go be a good lad and return the message,” the man began to turn and Bilbo growled.

            “ _Excuse_ me I think the least you could do is inform me of the complications, so that I can go about and handle them properly whilst you two fuss like children!” Those sharp eyes returned and Bilbo realized what he’d said- and took a step back.

            “What did you say your name was?” The man asked, gruffly stepping away from the printer he was working at.

            “W-William,”

            “William, and William what floor are you on? Who is your floor manager?”

            “M-Mister Du-Durin is,” he peeped- oh dear. _Oh dear._ “I-I’m the newest employee here, and wa-was told to handle this pr-project.” The man raised a brow and moved towards his office and Bilbo followed. He dialed the extension and waited-

            “Mister Durin, hello, this is the floor manager down in Printing, Darren, yes we’ve spoke before,” this was a different man entirely, Bilbo thought. “Indeed? My, that’s a new change! Anyway, I have your William down here with me about that recent project that came in from the East Coast for a magazine. I am fully aware of their paper desires, however these printers cannot handle that.” Bilbo waited. “Right, yes yes. Indeed? They haven’t arrived. Oh, they’re still in delivery? What the- sorry to bother you then sir, I’ll send William bac- uh huh. Okay, yes, absolutely. Thanks.” The phone was set down and Bilbo felt those strong eyes upon him again. “Alright Will, you get to tag along with me for the day.”

            “F-For the day but—“

            “Bosses orders,” He started to move through is office.

            “B-Bosses orders, a-aren’t you a floor manager—“

            “He’s the executive of this _whole_ operation, kid,”

            “I’m hardly a child, _sir,”_ the other sighed. “He’s my boss.”

            “He’s also _my_ boss,” the man grunted again. “I’m Darren, my friends and the printers down here call me Dwalin- though- I think that’s partially because of the noise.” He headed towards the elevator. “Come along lad.”

            “I have a name,” Bilbo huffed. He spent the day running around with Dwalin as his secretary, practically, finding the new printers they had ordered a while back still stuck in logistics. Eventually they were made to be brought up to the printing lab, where Bilbo go to see the magazine in the paper they wanted. From start to finish.

            “Will,” Dwalin called as Bilbo turned. “You did good. Surprised a newbie like you fits in so well with the printers.”

            “I was a designer,” Bilbo rubbed his neck. “Still am, so I know a great deal about printing.”

            “Oh, you’re their print tech? I heard about you, Dori doesn’t shut the hell up about how amazing you are,” He waved. “That’s where my brother heard it from.”

            “D-Does everyone have family here?”

            “No, my brother has a friend who works here, David, Davey, Dori, whatever he calls himself now, asked to get me in,” He shrugged. “I’m surprised, you come recommended, yet Thomas didn’t seem to notice that.” Bilbo pursed him lips and wanted to laugh, but held it within. “That’s a shame. He should treat you right.” Bilbo said he should and got onto the elevator- my he had a story for Thorin.

            Bilbo however, did not expect a few weeks later to find a note upon his desk when he came in, a large heart upon it.

            “Thorin!” He whined to himself, though quickly opening it. Thorin had gone in early to work, he was eager to see what he’d come up with in this time so, Bilbo opened it up- but upon it was a number and a picture of Dwalin in something ridiculous like a workout photo- “O-Oh d-dear… oh what is tha-why would you put that in here?!” It was asking him out on a date. The last couple of weeks Bilbo had often had to go down to Printing and speak to Dwalin about projects or printing issues, and Dwalin was quite a funny person, if a bit crass.

            “Good morning Bilbo, how are you—oh dear god, who the hell is that?” It was Nori and Bilbo tried to cover the image, but the assistant came over. “Looks like someone has a daaate~ and it’s Mister Dwalin, he’s a nasty sort.”

            “Don’t make me tell you twice to do your job, Nori, leave Mister Bilbo alone!” Dori chided, but he came over too, seeing the imagine. “Good grief! Is that Dwalin? My god, I’m going to tell his brother what he’s done!”

            “I-It’s harmless, really!”

            “Is that D-Dwalin?” there was a soft peep of a noise, Ori, who had gathered to him, then, two of the female receptionists had pooled around Bilbo, all of them giggling.

            “My, you have such an admirer! He is great looking though,” one of the girls giggled and Bilbo blushed.

            “Wow, surprise, I walk out of my office to find you lot not doing a damn,” Thorin had said it with a tease, tutting as the receptionists giggled.

            “We were just oogling Will’s new admirer!” Thorin raised a brow, as they wandered towards them and leaned over.

            “My god, is that Darren? From Printing?” Bilbo nodded, and then shut the card.

            “R-Really is this important!” Bilbo huffed. “I’m! I’m not going to do anything!”

            “Why not, Dwalin is a nice man,” Ori blushed a bit- “He’d be good—“

            “No! No no, I’m! I’m seeing someone already!” Bilbo tried to sound _offended_. He knew _Ori_ also had a crush on someone here, and knew they hadn’t met, knew it be the printer from the blush.

            “Oh, so Mister Bilbo already has a good boy at home waiting for him?” Bilbo’s cheeks lightened and then-

            “Mister Bilbo, do tell us, what he’s like?” Thorin said this. And Bilbo leveled a glare to his… _boss._

            Bilbo saw Dwalin that day to kindly rejected his offer, but he brought Ori with him. Dwalin glanced to him, but Bilbo took the printer aside-

            “Don’t take him out if you don’t mean it, but I know _he_ has a crush on you,” Dwalin glanced to him.

            “That’s my brother’s friends littlest and most _treasured_ cousin, and you want me to date him?” Dwalin hissed.

            “W-What n-no- wait. Wait a moment, you like him too?” Dwalin tensed a bit. “Then why send the card to me?”

            “Well you’re attractive too, and you weren’t… unavailable, and I am sorry for—“

            “Nah, it’s going on my fridge, Dwalin, it’s too priceless,” but the printer blushed for the comment.

            Time was running by- Ori had gone on a date with Dwalin, and Dwalin would teasingly leave Ori dirty notes at his desk which made the young secretary run over and show Bilbo.

            Eventually, Bilbo was given a bit of seniority status, some _managerial_ status. He was raised to Lead, and Nori helped guide him through his day to day tasks. Bilbo often managed the other small print and design teams, but still had his own projects assigned to him from Thorin. On a day-to-day basis, Bilbo felt like his work meant something a little more than making an income. No, it had its rough days, its good days… but slowly, it seemed, work was leveling out and life… well.

            Life was _perfect._ When Bilbo came in on Valentines there was a dozen roses before—no _two_ dozens. He was stunned, since Thorin had left early with but a single rose at his door and a small pouch of sweets. Ori had just come in, gasping.

            “Oh, mister Bilbo, your boyfriend _must_ love you, my, I don’t think the girls in the _office_ get that amount,” Bilbo was about as red as the roses. “Aww, you’re so shocked!” Eventually he drew his cousins over and eventually Thorin had to step out-

            “What an admirer!” He cooed, and Bilbo tried to quietly shoot him daggers.

            “I wonder why we haven’t seen Mister Perfect pick Bilbo up from work—“

            “C-Cause he’s working, of course! He! He doesn’t need to pick me up from work,” Bilbo scratched his cheek. _Would be strange when they see Thorin!_

            “Well that’s a real man,” Nori said. “Hope that bastard is taking you out to a great wonderful dinner, and just waltz right in here and- ow! Dori, what was that for?”

            “We’re at work, stop telling Bilbo what his… it’s not right to be in his business!”

            “I’m just saying, me and my girl, I treat her like a queen!” Nori was following after Dori and Ori soon left afterwards too, leaving Thorin leaning against Bilbo’s desk.

            “Do you like them?”

            “S-Shu-Thorin!”

            “Come into my office then,” he turned and let Bilbo within first, and shut the door. “Do you?”

            “Of course I do!” Bilbo hissed but Thorin just beamed. “That’s risky, pulling that here.”

            “Why, I have not treated you different, I do not, no one suspects,” he shrugged. “I know you gossip with the lot of them during happy hour.” Bilbo blushed and sighed though, arms folded.

            “S-Still,” he pouted and Thorin stepped forward, stealing a quick kiss from those pouting lips.

            “And Nori is right, a real gentleman will take you out, so, we’re going home together,” Bilbo blinked. “I think you’ll appreciate what I’ve done.”

            “I appreciate it all,” Thorin smiled and handed Bilbo a manila folder.

            “Well then get to work,”

            “Guh, I won’t finish before five!”

            “Ask Dwalin for help,” he teased and gave him one last kiss before shoving the blonde from his office.

            Bilbo would remember Valentines _quite_ fondly and something that was incomparable to… _other_ Valentines he had celebrated. Thorin _lavished_ his lover in attention, at the restaurant, at his home, throwing him against a bed with rosebuds scattered about. Ori the following day would ask why Bilbo had stray rose petals in his hair, to which Dwalin would say that was what true romantic sex looked like. Ori trembled, Bilbo blushed and Thorin tried his hardest not to slap them all, whilst hiding his own blush.

            Bilbo thought time might lessen what they have, might draw them away, despite… _fate_ having a say in how close they should be physically. The blonde could not have been _more_ pleased, that time and fate decided to string them together, for a little longer.


End file.
